A Glitch In Time
by ElmOak1991
Summary: In the year 2016 all demon activity as stopped. Sam and Dean are unsure and nervous about why. It makes no sense to them and the quiet is unsettling. In the year 2040 demons have slowly begun to return. Joanna and Jessica Winchester are on a mission to stop the evil, but when Jo finds herself in the year 2016 and Sam finds himself in the year 2040 things get turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All credit goes to the amazing writers and producers of the show.**

**In the year 2016 all demon activity as stopped. Sam and Dean are unsure and nervous about why. It makes no sense to them and the quiet is unsettling. In the year 2040 demons have slowly begun to return. Joanna and Jessica Winchester are on a mission to stop the evil, but when Jo finds herself in the year 2016 and Sam finds himself in the year 2040 things get turned upside down.**

**A Glitch In Time.**

Chapter one

"We have to find him," Jo said, as she ran past Jess into the dark, wet cave.

"Jo!" Jess called out as she cursed under her breath. There was no way they would be able to find him in this cave without thinking it through, and she was sure Jo was not thinking clearly. Jessica ran into the cave after Jo. There was also no way she would let Jo do it alone.

"Jo, this is stupid. We really should get help," Jess said as she approached her. Jo was looking between two openings, trying to decide which to take.

"I can't just leave him down here Jess." Jo said, as she blindly made her choice to go right. She jogged down the cave tunnel, running her hand along the wall to know where she was going. It was so dark and the lantern she held out in front of her gave off such a small glow. However she was on a mission, and if anything happened to Cass! She shook the thought from her mind. She wouldn't allow herself to go down that road.

Jo looked over at Jess, who was keeping pace with her. Her face held a mask of worry. She couldn't blame her. Jess was right about this rescue mission not being a good idea without back-up. No one but them knew they were here and she was sure by now their phones where probably out of service range.

She meant what she said however. There was no way she was walking away when Cass was somewhere in this mess of tunnels. Besides, it wasn't like they had a whole lot of people they could call.

"Jo let's go back and get help," Jess said once they came to yet another fork. When Jo didn't respond, Jess went on. "Joanna, seriously. Cass means a lot to me too, but this is crazy."

"Then go," Jo snapped as she started down the middle tunnel. "I am not leaving Cass."

Fed up with the crap Jess grabbed Jo's wrist, using all her strength to force Jo to stop. "Listen to me!" Jess said in a desperate tone. She waited until Jo to look at her before she spoke. "We can come back for him when we have lights and back-up. We have no idea what is waiting for use. For gods sake Jo, think!"

"We are hunting a Wendigo," Jo replied even though she knew that they were not one-hundred percent sure on that. When they first stopped in town they were confident it was a Wendigo, and though some of the behavioral patterns fit, there were some things that suggested something else. Although, what else it could be that they wouldn't know about?

"We don't know that. Come on. Seriously Joanna, This might be out of our league." Jess said always being the voice of reason. She liked to think things through, while Jo would just jump into things without a thought.

Jo closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She hated that Jess was right. She just wanted to get to Cass. They had lost so much already, and she was not sure she could take another loss. As she looked at Jess she realized she was being selfish. Jess couldn't take another loss either.

The wave of guilt that hit Jo nearly knocked the breath right out of her. She was always messing things up. Making Jessica's life harder than it had to be. Though she never asked for Jess to look out for her. She was a big girl and could take care of herself.

Still when she had made the decision to be a hunter and leave home it was not that big of a surprise that Jess dropped everything and had come along for the ride. "No way will I let my little cuz be out on her own," Jess had said, as she threw her bag into the back seat of the car. Of course, Jo rolled her eyes at this remark. Though they were not sisters they were only three hours apart. It didn't matter that she was born three months preemie. She was born October sixth, exactly three hours after her cousin.

Jo was about to agree with Jess when she heard Cass call out. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but still. She took off like a bullet toward the sound of his voice. She heard Jess cuss come from behind her but didn't care.

As his voice got closer she pushed her legs faster. She was close. She was so close.

* * *

Sam took one path in the cave as Dean took the other. It was surprisingly nice to be on a hunt. Since the demons had taken their sudden hiatus about a year ago, hunts were simple and nothing overly life threatening. Though this had also allowed them free time, it made both him and Dean anxious and waiting for the other shoe to drop.

So the fact that they were hunting a Wendigo was somehow a nice change. It made him feel centered and honestly like he was back to himself. It was weird. They both despised hunting, yet both jumped on any and all leads to work. Old habits die hard maybe?

Sam looked over his shoulder to what sounded like a yell. It wasn't Dean. Sam paused. It sounded like Cass, though the last he Checked Cass was trying to sort all the crap out in heaven. Hell might be temporarily in a state of calm, but heaven was chaotic and angels were refusing to return. Some too scared to, others liking the freedom the earth provided.

Again the yell echoed through the cave and this time he had no doubt it was Cass. Though he was confused, Sam ran toward the sound. As he ran he knew he was going the right way when the yells seemed closer and closer.

He came to a fork in the cave and paused until he heard the yells again. He took the left one hoping he was right. How had Cass fallen victim to the Wendigo? It made no sense.

Sam tuned the corner quickly and had to stop as it felt like he had run right through a thick spider web. He took a few steps forward as he rubbed his arms. Then a suddenly as the feeling had come it was gone.

* * *

Jo didn't stop running even when it felt as though she had run right through a thick spider web. Though the feeling didn't last long. She looked behind her and briefly thought about the fact that she couldn't see Jessica's light but it didn't matter. She would get out safely. Or at least she hoped so.

She turned a corner and saw a light up ahead. She ran to it and slowed as she realized she was somehow back at the mouth of the cave. She stopped, breathless at the mouth of the cave. "How the hell?" She asked herself out loud.

"Jess?" She called out as she turned and faced the darkness. She waited for a moment and when there was no response she made her way back into the tunnels of the cave. This made no sense. How did she manage to get back to the mouth of the cave.

Jo walked slowly. Soon she should be coming to the fork yet it didn't seem to be coming. Had she taken a wrong turn? She was also worried since she hadn't heard Cass since she felt like she had run through that spider web.

After walking for a bit longer Jo, leaned up against the cave wall. Well damn. She was now lost and alone. Why hadn't she just listened to Jess? "Because you are stubborn," She had started to think back to herself, however a noise not far from her made her drop the thought.

Jo pushed herself more against the wall and pulled her blade from her boot. She held up her light and tried to see into the darkness. Nothing.

She looked down the way she had come one last time before she followed the curve of the tunnel. She looked behind her as she did so and yelled as she smacked into something that grabbed at her. She dropped the lamp she was holding and the light flickered out.

In the darkness she pulled away from who or whatever had grabbed her and pulled the knife from her boot in one swift movement. She backed up into the cave wall and waited in the silence.

There was a clicking sound, then there was light. She raised her knife ready to fight.

"Whoa," A male voices said in a tone that told her he was as surprised as she was. "What the hell are you doing down here?" The voice went on.

Jo stiffened as she realized she knew that voice. But it couldn't be. It couldn't possibly be. The light moved up and she was able to make out the face. Her breath caught in her chest and her heart felt as though it were going to stop beating all together. How was it possible? How was her father standing in front of her looking as though he had just showered that day? It had been five years since she had seen his face. Shock made it impossible for her to speak.

"I won't hurt you," He went on. "My name is Dean." he said looking at her as though he was unsure she could even understand him.

She blinked a couple of times trying to understand what was going on. Did he not recognize her? Has she changed that much? Or maybe she was dreaming? He looked young. Not young, young, but younger than he was the last time she saw him. So maybe it was a dream. So was Cass not really in trouble? Or did she get herself knocked out?

Dean looked at her puzzled. "You mind pointing that blade elsewhere?"

Jo's brow pulled together slightly as she looked at the blade that she still held out in front of her. She had not realized she was still in attack mode. Slowly she put down her knife. She was unsure of what to do from here but clearly something was off.

* * *

"Joanna!" Jess called out for the tenth time. "I swear when I get my hands on you." She said out loud. It was times like this when she really hated Jo's stubbornness. Jess rounded the corner. She paused. Was she going in circles? She held up her lantern a little bit to try to get a better look. She sighed with frustration. How the hell could she possibly know for sure whether or not she was going in circles? It was too dark in here and it all looked the same.

"Hey," A male voice called out to her. She spun around as the familiar voice struck her like lightning. The moment the light touched his face she felt as if she had been smacked in the face. She felt her eyes grow wide.

"You okay,?" He asked her with concern.

Jess looked up at him and had to fight back the tears. It just couldn't be. He couldn't really be him. A shape-shifter? Crap she didn't have a blade on her. But what would a shape-shifter be doing down here? Unsure what to do Jess pulled out her gun and pointed it at the impostor.

Sam held up his hands as the woman pulled the gun on him. "Hey, I won't hurt you." He said trying to reassure her.

"Who are you?" Jess demanded. He sure and hell acted the way Sam Winchester would at in this situation. But there was no way in hell this could be right. Where the hell was Jo?

"Okay," He said making a movement with his hand as if to try to calm her down. "My name is Sam."

Jess looked him over once. He was younger than he was the last time she saw him. What the hell was going on? "What are you doing down here?" She asked unsure what else to say.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sam said.

"Try me." Jess said, lowing the gun slightly.

Sam made an 'okay' kind of sound then said, "I am down here with my brother Dean. We are hunting a Wendigo." Jess' brow pulled together. "What are you doing down here?" Sam countered.

Jess thought on it a moment. "I am here with my cousin." She said slowly. "We are also hunting a Wendigo." Jess tilted her head to the side slightly. "Or at least we think it's a Wendigo."

"Well why don't you put the gun away. Maybe we can work together." Sam said.

"How do I know you aren't a monster or something?"

Sam slowly put his hand in his jacket then pulled out a silver knife. "I will prove it if you will."

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews so I know to go on. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All credit goes to the amazing writers and producers of the show. **

Chapter two

**Five years earlier **

"Joanna Addison!" Dean yelled after his daughter as she stomped up the stairs. She hated when he treated her like a child and he hated that she believed she was an adult. After all sixteen wasn't really that old, yet he supposed she wasn't his little girl anymore. Still, she was far from an adult.

"You are being ridiculous. It is just a stupid party! I can't see why I am not allowed to go." Jo yelled from inside her room. She could hear her dad coming up the stairs, so she kicked her bag under the bed so he wouldn't catch on to the fact that she was going whether or not he wanted her to.

"Jo it's not the party I have a problem with. It's the prick you want to go with that I don't like." Dean replied. He filled her doorway with his arms folded across his chest and the look of disapproval on his face. It was a stance she knew well and had feared as a child.

Jo rolled her eyes. "I am not a child anymore dad! Why can't you just trust me?" She asked.

Dean took a Deep breath as he thought about what he was going to say. "It's not you I do not trust and like it or not you are still a child, and as long as you live under my roof you will do as I say."

Joanna shook her head as if she was trying to unhear what he was saying to her. "I bet uncle Sam is letting Jess go to the party!" She snapped at him. She could tell she hit him below the belt and knew she would feel bad for it later, but at the moment she didn't care.

"Well, Jess isn't trying to go to the party with some punk ass kid. Why are we fighting about this?" Dean asked. They never fought. It was unlike them. Then again things had been rocky since the death of her mother a little over a year ago.

"Billy Andrew is not a punk ass kid! You are being ridiculous." Jo said turning from him. She wished her mom was here. She would have been able to talk sense into him.

"You best watch the way you talk to me young lady. I am your father." Dean said hurt.

"Fine, just keep me here like a prisoner!" She said sitting down dramatically on her bad with her back to the door and him. "Just know that I hate you, and I will never forgive you for not trusting me." She sat with her arms across her chest until she heard him sigh out of frustration, then walk away.

Jo walked over to her window, watching the setting sun as it cast eerie shadows in the front lawn. Her stomach was in knots as she watched. She loved Billy and couldn't understand why her dad didn't. It was times like this she wished for her mom.

Whatever, none of it mattered anyway. Billy was leaving town and she was going to go with him. She wasn't a child after all, and she needed to prove to her dad that she can make decisions for herself. Good choices at that. Billy was the man she knew she was going to marry.

Jo stepped away from the window, going to her door and closing it quietly. She would have to pack lightly. She also knew that they would have to leave quickly. Sneaking out was the easy part. Not getting caught by her dad before they made it out-of-town was the tricky part.

As she packed, she wondered to herself how long it would be before she saw them all again. There was a little ping of sadness in the pit of her stomach. She would miss them, but her dad would never allow her to be with Billy.

Her phone buzzed from her bed and brought her back to reality. She laid on the bad as she read the text from Jessica. "I just heard you can't come to the party :/ Why don't I come over and we can pop corn and watch something funny?"

Jo smiled. Jessica was her other half. Ever since they were babies they were inseparable. Hell they were even born on the same day. Not that they were supposed to be. Jess was right on time. October was her aunt Anna's due date, and that is exactly when Jess was born.

She, however, was not due for three more months, but her mom went into early labor, therefore having her the same day aunt Anna had Jess. She remembered her mom telling her that she was her miracle. Apparently her lungs were way under developed and there was something wrong with her belly. The doctors were certain she would die.

That was why uncle Sam brought Jess into the NICU. He wanted them to meet at least once, even if they would never remember. They put Jessica on the little bed next to her (against the nurses wishes) and from then on she had gotten stronger. It was like Jess gave her strength and the will to heal.

"It's okay Jess. You go have fun. I have homework to catch up on anyway." Jo text back.

"Are you sure? I really have no problem skipping the party. There is no reason to spend the night alone." Jo had to smile to herself. It was always like Jessica to worry like this.

"I promise I am fine. I will see you tomorrow morning." Jo replied. Tomorrow was Saturday and for as long as she could remember every Saturday uncle Sam, aunt Anna, Jess and Mary would come over for breakfast.

Jess agree to go to the party, but promised not to have too much fun. Jo took a sigh of relief. If Jess had come over, there was no way she could leave. Now that she was fully packed it was time to make a run for it. She left her room and crossed the hall to her brother's room. His door was cracked open and she could see John fast asleep on his bed. She would miss is tenth birthday party which was in a few days.

After a minute she silently went down the stairs. She found her dad in the living room. He sat in silence on the sofa, rubbing his temple. She watched as he went back to cleaning the guns. She couldn't help but smile as this picture brought her back to the past. She used to spend her mornings just watching him take apart the guns and cleaning them. She will never forget the time he looked at her and told her she was allowed to clean a gun. Though looking back she knew her dad was thirty kinds of nervous watching her handle a gun.

She watched for a moment before going back to her room. She got in there just in time to get a text from Billy. It was time, and it was now or never. Jo threw her bag over her head and climbed swiftly out the window. She went down the tree quickly, running across the lawn to disappear into the shadows. Within a minutes she was free.

"Hey can we stop at Jo's for a minute?" Jess asked Lanny. Lanny shrugged and pulled over in front of Jo's house once they came to it. "I will be just a moment." Jess said as she climbed from the car. She went quickly to the front door and opened it without knocking like she always did.

"Hi uncle Dean!" Jess called out as she ran up the stairs to Jo's room. As she did so the feeling in the pit of her stomach got tighter so when she opened the door and found the room empty she was not really that surprised.

"Oh god Jo. What did you do?" She said under her breath. She turned to the sound of uncle Dean coming up the steps. The moment he saw her she knew that he knew.

"Son of a bitch," He said as he turned, quickly going down the stairs. Jess heard him call Cass before the front door slammed.

Jo watched out the car window. Billy seemed surprised that she actually showed. They were on the road within ten minutes of her arrival and they were only minutes from the town border.

Billy turned down a dirt road which confused her. They drove for a moment before he stopped the truck. Jo looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "What are we doing?" She asked after a minute of silence.

Billy gave her a smile that made her uncomfortable. "I just want to kiss you love." He said as he leaned over. She met him halfway. She had always enjoyed kissing him but his wandering hands made it clear that he was looking to take it further then she was ready to.

She grabbed his hand before it found her breast. "Billy I am not ready for that." She said to him.

Billy let out a laugh that had her pulling away. "Let me get this straight. You are willing to leave your family for me, but you aren't willing to screw me?" He asked in a nasty tone she had never heard before. Before she could respond Billy leaned into the light exposing his teeth with laughter.

Jo jumped back as far as the car allowed her. How could he possibly be a vampire? She didn't have time to think on it. Billy attacked her. Jo fought back, struggling under his weight to break free. Billy had his hands around her neck. "You are going to taste delicious." He said with a growl.

He laughed as she continued to fight. "Do you think you can escape me?" He asked amused. "You see I have played with my food for a long time. You are crazy if you think I don't have back up." At that moment she heard laughter from outside the truck. She was dead. Even if she managed to get away from Billy, she had no hope of fighting off at least three other vamps. Especially since she had no blades.

Jo tensed when Billy went for the kill. She could hear her own screams as he leaned into her. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain but there never was any. The weight of him was gone and she opened her eyes to see her dad pulling him off her.

"You've messed with the wrong man's daughter." She heard him say before cutting his head off. A vampire grabbed him from behind causing him to fall. Jo jumped from the cab to help, but there was a flash of light and the vamp was dead. She didn't have to look up to know it was Cass.

Jo watched with shame as Cass helped her dad up. They both looked at her with unreadable expressions. She looked down, unable to bare the sting of the stare. She really messed up this time. How had she not seen it? How could she kiss a vamp and miss the fact that he was a vamp?

"Dad I," She started to say, but he held up his had cutting her off.

Cass looked around a moment. "I will leave you to it." He said before disappearing.

Jo closed her eyes for a moment. She honestly wished Cass would have stayed.

"Get in the car." Dean told her hoarsely. Jo didn't even think about fighting him. She could tell that he was over the edge and to be honest the edge was a scary place. The ride home was silent. She could feel the anger radiating from him.

She wanted to say something but had no clue what to say. Should she say she was sorry? Say that she will never do anything like this again? She wiped at the tears that ran down her cheeks. How could she have let a vamp come between them? God she was so stupid!

Once they were home she got out of the Impala slowly. She felt sick to her stomach. She was halfway to the house when she felt her dad grab her arm. She expected yelling. She expected him to lecture her and tell her how stupid she was. She could see the anger on his face even in the dark. However she found herself in a bone crushing hug. It was now she could tell he was shaking.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." He said in a tone she was not used to. He was scared she realized. She hugged him back. She tried to think of another time she had seen him scared, but nothing came to mind.

Before she could say anything uncle Sam was walking over to them. "We have a case that needs our immediate attention," He said as he did so. Jess was on his heals. She looked at Jo with guilty eyes. This told Jo that Jess figured it out and then ratted on her.

"Okay, let's get packing. Whats the case?" He asked.

"Honestly sounds like a Wendigo attack except they are in the city." Sam replied. "You okay kiddo?" He asked Jo. She nodded her response. He too was giving her the look of disapproval. Sometimes it felt like she had two dads instead of one. Neither of which she wanted to disappoint

"Can we go?" Jess asked them hopefully? Jo looked at them with hope as well.

"No, Not this time." Dean said. He looked over at Sam who nodded an agreement.

"What? Why?" Jo asked.

"Because you are grounded." Dean said. He turned from her and went into the house. Leaving Jo looking after him with anger.

"That's not fair!" Jo snapped like a child. "I hate you!" She said before stomping into the house. She was so angry.

It didn't take them long to pack. Jo watched as Jess gave Dean and Sam hugs. "Tell Mary that I love her." Sam said to Jessica.

Jessica nodded. "I will dad." She said giving him another hug. "I love you." Jess pulled away. This was a bit odd. It was unlike them to leave without more notice and saying goodbye to everyone personally.

Sam kissed Jess's forehead. "I love you too."

Dean went to hug Joanna who backed away. She left the living room quickly, taking the stairs two at a time. When she reached her room she slammed the door behind her. She had never been grounded from a hunt and she didn't like it. She stood at her window as the guys left. Not knowing that this was it. Not knowing that the end was here. Not knowing that the last thing she would say to her father was the words "I hate you

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews so I know to continue. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All credit goes to the amazing writers and producers of the show. **

Chapter Three

Jo stared at Dean. Her mind was racing to figure out what was going on. This just couldn't be, yet here he stood in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Jo answered after a moment of silence.

"Come one." Dean said making a motion with his hand for her to follow him. "Lets get you out of here. These caves are not safe."

Jo didn't argue. Though she knew this could be a trick, she decided she would go along with it for now. There wasn't much else to do. She could no longer hear Cass and something told her that he wasn't here anyway.

They walked in silence. Jo's chest ached. She wanted to hug him and apologize for all the nasty things she had said. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and never actually hated him. But the Dean that was leading her out of the cave was not her father. She didn't know much beyond that, but she knew that to be true.

Jo had to blink as she stepped out of the dark cave and into the sun light. "There is a road about seven minutes up the path." Dean said to her. She looked at him and had to fight the tears.

Dean's brow pulled together. Her reaction was confusing. "Are you sure your okay?" Dean asked her like she was about to jump off a cliff.

"There you are," Another familiar voice said from behind her. She turned to see Cass walking up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked Cass surprised.

"I was looking for Sam actually." Cass said stopping in front of Dean. He looked over at Jo with confusion. "You don't belong here." He said matter-of-fact.

"What?" Dean said confused and reaching for his knife.

"I mean she is not from this time." Cass said. "There is no need for your knife."

"What do you mean I am not from this time?" Jo asked confused. She had a list of things running through her head that could explain this. Time travel was not on that list.

"You are from the year 2040 but the year we are in now is 2016. Have you been with angels?" He asked her curiously.

"No," Jo said shaking her head. I was in the cave looking for...my friend.

"Sam and I are hunting a wendigo." Dean said not liking this.

"Strange." Cass said in a thoughtful tone.

Jo looked at Dean. Yeah she could tell he was not happy with this. Hell she wasn't happy with this. She didn't know how she got here or why. She had no clue if she should tell them who she was. Her time Cass was still stuck in the caves and Jess was probably freaking out right about now. Jo closed her eyes for a moment. If anything happened to Jess…

"Great," Dean said. "What do we do now?"

"I need to get back home." She said looking at Cass. "You can zap me back right?"

"No, I can't." Cass said looking sorry. "I don't have enough juice for that. Heaven is...wait how did you know I should have been able to help you?"

'Crap,' Jo thought to herself. "I know things." She said with a shrug.

Now dean had his knife out. "How do we know that you are even human?" He asked with suspicion.

Jo couldn't help but to smile. "Well Cass would be able to see if I were a demon." She held her hand out for Dean's knife. He hesitated a moment before handing it over. Jo made a small cut on her arm. "Anything else you would like me to try?" She asked, handing the knife back to him.

"Okay, Cass take her back to my motel and wait for me. I have a wendigo to hunt and I need to find Sam."

"You two got separated?" Cass said while Jo said. "I can help you."

"Yes," Dean said to Cass then looked to Jo. "Look lady you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into."

"My name is Jo." She said crossing her arms. "And you and Sam are not the only hunters on planet earth."

Dean looked surprised at this. "You're a hunter?" He asked her.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. Learned from the best actually." She said smugly.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Dean asked.

"My father." She replied. "Now we should get back in there. Sam might need us." She said walking back to the mouth of the cave. She looked behind her shoulder at Dean and Cass, "Well are you coming?" She asked before going in.

Dean looked at Cass with raised eyebrows before the two of them followed in after her.

* * *

"So you're a hunter?" Sam said after they both proved they were human.

"The name is Jessica," Jess said holding out her hand. It was odd introducing herself to her father but it was clear he was not from this time. Otherwise he would have known who she was.

"Sam," He replied taking her hand in a firm grip and giving it a shake.

"What year is it?" Jess asked going with her instinct.

Sam gave her a confused look but answered, "2016," He said.

"I knew it." Jess said under her breath.

"You knew what?" Sam asked trying to understand.

A V appeared between her brows. Taking hesitant breath she chewed on the inside of her left cheek for a moment. "Well," she said deciding to tell him at least some of the truth. "I am in the year 2040," She said to him.

"What?" Sam said giving her his confused face. "That can't be."

Jess shrugged. "Well one of use is definitely in the wrong time." Jess looked around her though there wasn't much she could see. "I am hunting what we believe is a Wendigo. We think that it has a friend of ours."

"We?" Sam asked looking around then stopping on Jess with a questioning look.

"Yeah I was here with my cousin but she got ahead of me. I tried to tell her we are out of our league here. We only think it might be a wendigo." Jess sighed. "But she was set on finding- our friend." She said. She had almost said Cass, but that would be hard to explain without giving the truth. "She is stubborn." Jess said.

Sam laughed. "Sounds like my brother. Who I was hunting with." Sam added. "If I am no longer in my time then he is going to freak."

"Yeah he will." Jess said thinking about her uncle. It would be just like him.

"You say that like you know him." he said eying her.

"Well he is your brother. It would make sense that he would worry." Jess said quickly.

"Anyway." She said putting that aside. "I need to find Jo. She could be in trouble. This hunt wasn't exactly thought out right."

"Well I think we need to determine who is in the wrong time before we go hunting anything." Sam said. "Lets get out of here, find out what year it is, then we can come up with a better plan for finding your friend and Jo.

"I can't leave Jo in here by herself." Jess protested. There was no way in hell.

"Look if we knew for sure who was in which time I would be all over not leaving your friend. But if you are in my time we will not find her. It would be useless." Sam said.

Jess didn't like it but as always her dad made sense. "Okay." Jess said nodding. But we have to be quick. If anything happens to Jo." Jess stopped there.

"I know." Sam said. He walked away and glanced over to make sure she was following him. She was, so he looked back in front of him. It hit him hard that her name was Jessica and try as he might it took him back to the past. It was even odder that her cousin is named Jo. It was a small world', he thought to himself.

**I hope you are all enjoying. Please leave reviews! Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All credit goes to the amazing writers and producers of the show. **

Chapter four

"Sam!" Dean called out. He was on the verge of panic. They had found and killed the Wendigo and still there was no sign of Sam.

"Look maybe we-." Jo had started to say but Dean cut her off.

"We are not leaving here without him," He said in a tone that stopped her in her tracks. She watched as he closed his eyes and she could see him trying to compose himself.

"Dean," Cass said softly. "I don't feel him down here. Perhaps we should try another way."

'Where could he have gone?' Jo wondered to herself. Her brow pulled together as she tried to make sense of things. Jess must be feeling the way her father was. "What if we switched?" Jo said out loud.

Dean and Cass looked at her with questioning expressions. "What?" Dean asked after a moment.

"What if I came back to this time, while he went forward to my time?" She clarified.

Dean made his 'great' look, as he took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Okay, I like this less and less every minute."

"She could have a point though. The only question is why?" Cass said. Dean looked at him as he looked at her. "Do you have any relations to the brothers?" Cass asked.

Crap. How was she supposed to answer that? Should she tell them the truth? Probably not. Couldn't that cause some kind of ripple effect that could ruin everything? "Yeah," She replied quickly. "I meet you guys through my dad. You guys become pretty close actually."

"Okay," Cass said before Dean could respond. "Look we should get to the bunker and regroup."

Dean seemed to think for a moment then sighed. "Fine, but we figure this crap out tomorrow." He looked at Jo. "And if I find out you are a threat in any way." He said not needing to go on.

Jo nodded. "Understood." She said not being able to stop the smile. She had heard this tone many time before. Usually not with those words but still.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked her breaking through her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing." She said shaking her head. "I guess you just are a lot like future you." She laughed at herself. "Which makes sense." She added. Wow she was totally going to blow this. She cleared her throat as she composed herself. "Right so we need to go to the bat cave." She said walking past them.

"The what?" Dean asked as Cass said. "Wrong way."

"It's what we called the bunker growing up." She smiled to herself. "It's what we still call it."

"I knew your dad enough to let him into the bunker?" Dean asked her like he didn't believe her.

She nodded. "Yeah both my dad and my cousins. You guys were real close." Jo smiled at Cass. "Even with you."

"This just gets better and better." Dean said sarcastically. "Well it is good to know that the bunker is still there in 2040." Dean said pointing over his shoulder. "The exit is this way."

* * *

"I just don't understand." Jess said the next day. They had gone back to the cave that morning and not only was there no sign of Jo or Cass, there was also no Wendigo.

"Is it possible Jo took care of it?" Sam asked.

Jess looked out the window of the car. "No, if she had she would have called me. She knows I would worry."

Sam sighed as he drove. "What if she went back to my time?" He said suddenly.

"Like you guys switched?" Jess asked looking over at him. "I guess it's possible. But that doesn't explain were Cass went or what happened to the wendigo. Unless it wasn't one. We were unsure it actually was one."

"Wait," Sam said interrupting her. "Your friend is Cass? Like Castiel?"

"U-um," Jess stuttered as she tried to think something up. "Yeah, see I know you. Well I know future you anyway. My dad is a friend of your dad so."

"Oh," Sam said. "Why didn't you mention it before?" He wanted to know.

"I guess I thought it would be weird to just blurt out. "Hi I am Jess. By the way I know you in the future." Jess said with a laugh.

"Yeah you're right." Sam said joining in.

"So Cass went missing and you two are trying to save him. Where are Dean and I?" Sam asked catching her off guard.

She looked away sadly. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him glancing at her. "What?" He asked her.

"You can't help Cass because." her voice broke causing her to pause.

"We're dead." Sam said in a tone that surprised her. She looked at him and was surprised to see that the news didn't seem to bother him.

"You don't seem upset, or surprised for that matter." Jess said.

Sam took a minute to answer. "I guess when you grow up in this life you accept the fact that you will most likely die young." He paused for a moment. "How long have you been a hunter?"

"For a little over a year" Jess answered. "My cousin has been one for almost three"

"She older?" Sam asked.

Jess laughed a little. "No actually I am. Only by like three hours but it should have been more. She was born preemie."

"Hmm." Sam said." So did her father know us too?"

"Yeah, he did. You guys met on a hunt." Jess lied.

"What got you started in the life? I mean if you have only been hunting for two and a half years I assume your father didn't take you with him when he hunted.

"That would be correct. He grew up in the life and he didn't want us to be stuck in it. Although hunting was slow up till a few years ago."

"Yeah it's slow back in my time too. It's eerie." Sam said then waited for her to answer the rest of his question.

"My dad and uncle died on a hunt." She paused as she tried to hold back the tears but try as she might a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away and really wished she could hug him. She knew he had no clue who she was but he was still her father. "Anyway Jo started the moment we turned eighteen. She left home and we didn't see her for a year." Jess ended with a sigh.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sam said wishing there was something less cliché he could say.

Jess swallowed as she thought back to the moment life changed forever.

_It had been just another Friday night with the family. She was doing homework at the kitchen table when the phone had rung. She could see her mom answer it from where she sat, but she could not hear the conversation._

_After a few minutes She had come into the kitchen followed by Jo. "Was that dad?" Jess had asked. He and uncle Dean should have been home hours ago._

_"It was Cass. He needs me for a while. I need you two to watch the kids." Her mom had answered in hushed tones._

_"Aunt Emma is something wrong?" Jo asked._

_"No, I will be back as soon as I can." She said giving them both a smile._

_"You know they won't sleep till Dad and Uncle Sam get home." Jo said._

_"I know. Just put on a movie and they might fall asleep on their own." She said before leaving from the kitchen door._

_"Where's mommy going?" Mary asked Jess._

_"She had to run an errand." Jess replied lifting her seven-year-old sister on to her lap._

_"At this time of night?" Nine-year-old John asked._

_Jo hugged her brother. "Why don't I put on a movie for you guys?" She asked them._

_"Oh I wanna watch Harry Potter!" Mary said excitedly. She had watched that movie for the first time two weeks ago and had loved the classic sense._

_Jo looked at John, who shrugged and said, "That sounds good to me."_

_Two hours later Jess and Jo knew something was wrong. There was no word from Their dads and no word from Emma. Cass called once to check in, but that was all. At this point Mary and John were also getting worried so Jess and Jo turned on music and had the kids coloring, while they cleaned the kitchen. They sang and danced to the music to keep the kids laughing. Every now and again the two would share worried glances as more and more time past._

_Out of the corner of the corner of her eye she saw Cass appear and he motioned that they needed to talk. "Hey guys. Jess and I are going to clean the upstairs bathroom. You stay here okay?" She said, taking Jo's hand and leading her out of the kitchen and into her room where Cass was._

_The moment they had seen Cass' face Jo squeezed Jess' hand. He looked away for a moment then looked back. "Your fathers. They are-missing."_

_Jo seemed to take a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to tell us they were dead."_

_Cass looked down. "He is." Jess said, her voice breaking on 'is'._

_"But he just said they are missing." Jo said looking from Jess to Cass. "Right?"_

_"We can't find evidence of their demise. But I can't sense them anywhere. No one can." Cass said softly._

_"But, there's hope right? I mean we can't just give up." Jo said, her voice getting higher as she spoke._

_"I haven't given up on the search." Cass looked away. He couldn't stand to see them hurt. "But I can't give you false hope. They are most likely gone." A tear fell down his cheek._

_Jess closed her eyes. How could this be happening? "Is there anything?" She asked already knowing the answer._

_"No." Cass said unable to hide the hurt from his voice._

_Jess nodded. "Okay, Mom? Does she?"_

_"Yes, I called her away so I could tell her." He looked down again._

_"No, no, no, no, no, no." Jo said pulling her hand away from Jess' "No." She said for the last time. "They can't be. This can't be."_

_"Jo," Jess said going to her and retaking her hand. Jo looked to Jess horrified. "The last thing." Was all Jo could say before she was taken over by the tears. Jess was unable to keep from crying herself as she hugged Jo close._

"You okay?" Sam asked pulling Jess from her thoughts. Jess looked over at him and realized she was crying.

"Yeah," She said as she wiped away the tears. Yeah I'm just thinking." She shook her head.

"Anyway if you are here now, and she is there then we need to figure out why? Also, if what Jo and I suspected to be a Wendigo isn't then what is it and where did it and Cass go?"

"I guess we will just have to figure that out." Sam replied.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All credit goes to the amazing writers and producers of the show. **

Chapter five

Jo followed her father and Cass to the car. She took this moment to really take her dad in. She was not sure how she had not burst into tears and thrown her arms around him. It was all she wanted to do since the moment they had left for the last time.

That horrible memory flooded her mind. God she had been such a brat. A tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and hoped it went unnoticed.

Once they got to the car Dean took no time getting in. Jo was about to open the back door when she felt Cass take her arm. "Are you alright?" He asked her with concern.

Jo looked at him confused for a moment then realized he must have seen her crying. "Yeah," She said giving him a soft smile.

After a minute he looked slightly uncomfortable and let her go. "What are you two doing?" Dean called from inside the car.

"Nothing," Cass said before opening the door and dropping into the car. Jo followed his lead. It was odd to be in the back seat of the Impala. It made her feel like a child again. However at the moment she honestly didn't mind. She had no clue why she was here, or how for that matter. And though she couldn't tell him, she was with her father and she was going to cherish every second of her time with him.

Jo settled in her seat. What would he think of her now? If he knew it all. Everything she had done since he had died. Would he still love her? Would he still be proud to call her his daughter? Would he be disappointed she had become a hunter? Would uncle Sam? Could her father forgive her for the way she left things?

"Jo," Dean said as she shook her lightly. Jo opened her eyes quickly. "We are here." He said. She had to blink a few times before she fully understood. She nodded as she lifted her head from the seat. They were at the bat cave AKA bunker. She was surprised she'd slept the entire time.

Once inside she looked around. There were guns on the table and the sight of them brought her to the past. She went to the table and picked one up. They were all disassembled . It looked as though they were in the middle of being cleaned. She smiled as the memories came.

She had spent hours just watching him clean the guns. She watched intensely as he disassembled them and then again when he reassembled them. She wanted to learn how to do it so badly. It was like she had won the lottery when she was seven and he let her disassemble one of the guns. She remembered the squeal she gave out as she hurried to his side. She remembered him checking the clip to be sure all the bullets were out before handing her the gun.

She had only needed his help once and she was proud of herself for that. It was also on that night that she had asked him to take her on a hunt. He told her she was too young, but that he would take her shooting instead.

He wanted her to be able to defend herself. But he didn't want the life for her. She had always found that funny. Not in the haha sort of way. He wanted her to have a normal life. You know with the picket fence and a family. She wanted to hunt. She had no idea why. It was like it was in her blood.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked cutting through her thoughts.

Jo looked down and realized she had reassembled the gun. "Habit." she said truthfully. She put the gun back down and apologized.

"How old were you when you started in the life?" Dean asked. He walked over to the table and started to reassemble a gun.

"I have always known about the life." Jo said. She thought fast on how much truth she could tell him here. "But I didn't start until I was eighteen. Truth be told my father never wanted the life for me."

"How about your friend you were hunting with?" Dean asked. He was trying to get the feel for her. Something was off but he couldn't quit put his finger on it.

"She is my cousin. Her dad didn't want it for her either. But she only started about two and a half years ago."

"And how did we meet your dad?" He asked her as he picked up his second gun.

"On a hunt. I don't really know the details." She lied quickly. "We were just babies when our dads met you three."

Dean seemed to think that over. Jo looked over to Cass who was also lost in thought. His eyes suddenly met hers and she quickly looked away.

"So where are your dads now? I mean do you think they are looking for you?" Cass asked.

Jo looked down for a moment. "No. They are gone." She said.

Dean looked at her now. "I'm sorry," He said really meaning it. He didn't know why but the thought of her being hurt made him anxious.

It took her a moment but she shrugged. "It happened five years ago." She said before walking away.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"Bathroom." Jo said without turning to him. She was crying, again. Once she got to the bathroom her memories took over.

_"You coming?" Jess asked her from behind. Jo looked up into the mirror, using it to look at Jessica. Like everyone they were both wearing black. Aunt Emma had insisted on some kind of funeral for their dads. Jo was not ready for this. It had been three months since they had been "dead" but she was still in denial._

_She had to swallow before she could respond. "Only because I have to." Jo said slightly irritated. "You know they wouldn't want this." She said to Jess as she passed her._

_"Yeah," Jess said from beside Jo. They took the stairs together._

_"This is stupid," Jo said. "They can't be dead. I feel it in my gut. We should go look for them." Jo said stopping half way down the stair case and took Jess' hands in her own. "Seriously it's summer. We won't miss school."_

_"Jo." Jess said shaking her head._

_Jo let go of her hands. Jess didn't have to say another word. She knew a no when she saw it. They finished their walk in silence. A canopy had been put up in the front yard of Jess' house. People they knew gathered under it. There were people they had only met once or twice and people they had never met._

_The faces they knew were family on aunt Emma's side. Family of her mother's side. That included and Jade whom Jo really disliked but tolerated because it was her mother's sister. There was garth and his wife and three children. She recognized a few more she couldn't name. There was one person she had never seen before. He was a rounded man, with short dark hair and dark eyes. There was something about him that made her uneasy._

_She looked around until she spotted Cass who was looking at the rounded man. Or at least she thinks he was. Something about his stare made her feel like he was looking right through him. She followed Cass' gaze past the man and spotted Gabriel. Cass' brother angel. He had showed up three years ago after being supposedly dead. She liked him well enough._

_"Joanna!" Her aunt Jade had cried out once she spotted her. Jo had to remember not to roll her eyes. "Oh honey I am so sorry!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around Jo. Jo hugged her back out of habit. She didn't say anything. The right thing to say here was that she would be okay, but she didn't feel that she would be. Her aunt continued to blab on though she couldn't remember a word that was said._

_Soon after the service started and the next four hours passed is a numbing blur._

_It was that night as she laid awake that she decided she would look for them on her own. She packed lightly and left out of her window after peeking in on her little brother. She stood there for five minutes thankful that at least in sleep he seemed at peace with the past day._

_With her she brought the hex bag to keep Cass from being able to find her easily. Her first stop was to hit up the bat cave. If she were going to find her dad and uncle Sam she would need weapons. She hitch hiked to the bus station and felt relief the moment the bus took off._

_Once she got to the bat cave she wasted no time. She grabbed a bag and began packing the weapons she might need. She grabbed the salt and gasoline. She had to look for the salt bullets, but she found them quickly. As she packed she ran through a mental list of all she could need. She had guns, she had knives. The angel blade! She thought as she began looking around for it._

_"Looking for this?" Cass' voice came from behind her. She stiffened and turned to him. He was holding up an angel blade, which was exactly what she was looking for. She stood there dumbfounded. What could she possibly say to make this situation less awful?_

_"I couldn't find them." Cass said looking down as he talked. He played with the blade as he spoke. "I failed you guys." He looked up when Jo made a noise that sounded like a deep sigh._

_"Castiel you didn't fail us. You did everything you could," Jo said. She hesitated a moment before going to him and giving him a hug. "We never thank you enough for all that you do."_

_It took a second, but Cass' arms went around her as well. The hug was nice. He felt loss for them too and she felt bad for not even giving it much thought before. Cass was her dad's best friend. Outside of uncle Sam anyway. "If you feel I did all I could then why you must you go searching yourself?" Cass asked._

_"Because I can't." She paused. "I can't give up yet." She said, though what she thought was she can't let the last words she said to her dad be, 'I hate you. '_

_Cass nodded as he seemed to think that over. Part of her felt like he knew exactly what she was thinking. "I found something that I think you would want." He said, handing her the angel blade_

_Jo took the blade hesitantly. Was he going to let her go? "How did you find me here anyway? She asked as she followed him to what turned out to be the garage. She went through the door after him and paused the moment she saw the Impala. Her heart filled with sorrow._

_"I found it at a junk yard. It got towed from the hotel the guys were at. I also found the research they were doing. I left it all in the car." Jo's eyes filled with tears. "He would want you to have it. However I wouldn't paint it pink." Cass said jokingly. They both knew she wouldn't paint any car pink._

_Jo let out a short laugh. "Yeah he would come back just to kill me." She said giving Cass the first true smile she smiled in a while. She had to swallow before she could talk again. Cass had no idea how much this meant to her. "Thank you, Cass," She said, taking the keys he held out to her. She went to the car and ran her hands on it as she walked around it. It was like she had always remembered and it would stay this way. There was not one thing she would change and thanks to her dad she would have no problem keeping it in working shape._

_"Are you going to rat me out?" She asked him know damn well he knew what was going on._

_Cass thought on it a moment. "No," He turned to her. "I will not rat you out. Can I convince you not to go?" He asked knowing the answer already._

_Jo shook her head. "They're our dads." She said in a pleading tone._

_"Then all I ask is you guys return home in one piece." Cass said surprising her._

_"That's it? You're not going to try to stop me?" She asked surprised. She was sure he would give her more hell over this._

_"As you said, they are your dads and I know you will have no peace if you never try to find them. However I will only give you a month. Your dad would kill me if I let you miss school." With that Cass was gone, leaving Jo alone._

_"Thank you, Cass," She said knowing he would hear her. She finished packing quickly and all but ran back to the Impala. She almost felt like it might disappear if it was out of her sight for too long. She put the bag in the trunk and slowly walked to the driver's side. This car was nothing but memories. She learned to drive in this car._

_She opened the door and slid into the seat. Taking a deep breath, she put her hands on the steering wheel. She held on to it tightly as the tears broke free and for the first time since the news there were happy tears mixed with the sad ones._

A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. "You okay in there?" Dean asked. His tone held concern.

"Yeah," She said out loud. 'for the most part,' she said to herself.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews so I know I should continue. Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All credit goes to the amazing writers and producers of the show. **

Chapter Six

"Okay from what you have said," Sam said, as Jess put a plate of food in front of him. He thanked then went on. "It sounds a lot like a wendigo but not quite. There are things that are both on and off."

"Yes," Jess said as she sat down with her own plate of food. "I had tried to point that Jo but she was too worried about Cass to care. She is stubborn like that."

Sam looked around the bunker. "It's weird that the bunker in 2040 looks no different from the bunker in 2016."

"We didn't change it any once you guys," Jess didn't say it but she didn't have to.

"How did you get the key to this place anyway?" Sam wanted to know. He was not dumb. There was something she was keeping to herself, but he didn't know what. His guard was up and he kept himself ready for a surprise turn of events.

"Cass. Before you guys left on your last hunt you gave it to him," Sam gave her a confused look. "I don't know why." She added anticipating his next question. "Cass didn't know either. It was odd. You guys were just-" She Stopped talking.

"What?" Sam asked.

"When you left you guys said you were looking into a wendigo." Jess responded.

"We died hunting a wendigo?" Sam asked surprised. Yes those things were nasty and dangerous but he always thought they would be killed by a demon.

"That's just the thing," Jess said taking Sam from his thought's. "You said it was strange because the attacks sounded like a wendigo but the attacks were happening in the city."

Sam looked confused at this. "If it happened in the city we wouldn't have thought it to be a wendigo."

Jess shrugged, "That's what you guys said before you left. The point is you guys thought you were hunting a wendigo. Jo and I thought we were hunting a wendigo. What if it's the same thing?"

Sam thought about it a moment. "Okay," He said "Well then I guess it is a good thing things got messed up."

"Yeah otherwise Jo and I could be dead right now. I mean hopefully Jo is in the past. If not then... No she is in the past. I can sense it." Jess rambled on.

"Is there anyone who can help us? I mean you guys don't happen to have angels on your shoulders or anything? Outside of Cass."

"Actually," Jess said standing. How had she not thought of this before? "There is one person I can call. I will be right back."

Sam watched as Jess left the bunker. This whole thing was just weird. He couldn't understand why he and Dean would have left the key with Cass. He couldn't understand why he and Dean would have even considered a wendigo in the city. Unless they lied. But why would they lie?

"Well I gave him a call. I guess now all we can do is hope he answers." Jess said as she walked over to Sam. She gave him a smile. "It's really good to see you. I know you have no clue who I am, but I did miss you." She said feeling a little stupid for bringing it up.

"Well what do we have here?" Someone said walking down the stairs.

Sam frowned. That voice sounded familiar.

"Gabriel," Jess said. She smiled as he came into view. "Thanks for coming. We have a bit of a dilemma."

"I see that." Gabriel looked at Sam. "Fancy seeing you here Sammy," He said.

"I don't understand. You're dead." Sam said clearly lost.

"Well death is a funny thing wouldn't you say?" Gabriel said with a smile.

"I know you two might have catching up to do, but we have other issues at the current moment." Jess interrupted.

"Let me guess. This here is Sam from," Gabriel looked him over a moment. "2016 and Jo is currently missing. So prevailing theory is she is now in 2016. Only question is why?"

"Mostly yeah. That and Cass is MIA." Jess replied. "How did you know Jo is missing?" Jess asked suddenly.

"You don't care for me. So you have never called me before. Only conclusion is, Jo is unavailable. Call it an educated guess." Gabriel replied.

"So can you help us or not?" Sam asked.

"I will see what I can do." Gabriel said then left as quickly as he had come.

"I can't stand that guy." Jess said with irritation.

"You learn to like him. Some." Sam said. "He is the person you don't like but at the end of the day you have to appreciate them."

"Love to hate and hate to love." Jess said.

Sam laughed. "Exactly."

Jess laughed too. "Yeah, you are the same as I remember." Jess said.

"Were Dean and I happy?" Sam asked, taking Jess by surprise.

"Yeah you were. You both settled down and got married." Jess said truthfully because she couldn't stand to lie about that.

"Dean got married?" Sam said. "Wow, must have been some woman." Sam shook his head. "I can't believe we managed to settle down."

"The no demon thing helped." Jess said. "They didn't show up again until shortly after you guys passed.

Sam thought on that. He and Dean hade wives. "Kids? Do we have kids?" Sam asked sounding more hopeful than he wanted to. He never really thought about kids before. But now that he knew he had a wife he couldn't help but wonder about kids.

Jess looked at him. What was she supposed to say here? If she said yes he would ask for details. If she said no would he be sad? "Yes," She said before she knew she was saying it.

Sam smiled a little. "Wow," He said. "Are they? Happy?" He was going to ask if they hunt, but was unsure if he wanted to know.

"Um your oldest is in college." Jess lied. She decided she would tell him what they had always thought would happen once She was older. "She wants to be a doctor. She loves the program. She told me a few months ago that she is having the time of her life. You would be so proud of her. She is at the top of her class." Jess smiled at his smile. She was happy that it wasn't all a lie. When she was in college it was to be a surgeon and she was at the top of her class.

"Your youngest is only twelve, but she is full of life. She will keep you laughing till your sides hurt. She wants to be a cop." Again it was mostly true. With the exception of the cop thing. She actually want to be a hunter. Jess was hoping to change her sister's mind. This life was not for her.

"Two girls," was all Sam said.

"Yeah," Jess replied.

They sat in silence now. Both leaving each other to their thoughts. They both held smiles on their faces. Sam felt comfort in the idea of being happy and Jess was savoring every extra moment she got to spend with her father. This switch in time was a blessing. Hopefully Jo was okay though.

**I hope you Enjoyed. Please leave reviews! Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All credit goes to the amazing writers and producers of the show. **

Chapter Seven

Jo sat in the hard chair with her knees pulled up against her chest. A book rested on the wooden table. She was looking through one of the Men Of Letter journals. This particular one had a lot to do with Wendigos and the more she read, the more she realized that whatever she and Jess were hunting was most likely not a Wendigo. God, she hopped Jess was okay.

Jo looked over at Cass and Dean who were chatting quietly. As far as she could tell they were trying to figure out what was going on. "Do you think a demon did it. Switch me and un," She stopped when she realized she almost said uncle Sam. "Sam," She corrected.

"I am not sure. There has been no demon activity for almost two years. Besides why would a demon want to switch you two? Are there demons in your time?" Dean asked.

"Yeah there are. Not a whole lot, but they are starting to come back." She frowned, looking back down at her book.

She heard Dean clear his throat, "It's two in the morning. Why don't you go get some sleep." Dean said.

She smiled at him. "I'm okay. To be honest I am not sure I would be able to sleep even if I tried." She said truthfully. She was getting more worried for Jess. However if she and Sam really did switch, then chances are Jess is with him. If so, Jess is most likely safe.

"Answer me something?" Dean said to Jo as he took a seat across her at the table. Cass stood behind him. He was looking troubled.

"Okay?" Jo said, closing the book in front of her and praying it was a question she could easily answer.

"Why were you and your cousin," Dean paused. He wasn't sure of the name.

"Jess," Jo filled in.

Hmm. How odd. A Jo and a Jess. "Right," He said. "Why were you and Jess in the caves in the first place?"

"Well," Jo said dragging out the word. "We were also hunting a wendigo." She said. "Or at least we thought so. However now that I have read this." She tapped the journal she had been reading. "I am not so sure. I guess were weren't really sure from the jump, but a friend was in trouble."

"Why didn't you call for help? You say you know Sam and me. Would it have killed you to pick up a phone?" Dean said harsher then he meant to. He didn't understand the protectiveness he felt for Jo.

Jo looked down as she closed her eyes. Well this just got complicated. She inhaled and let it go in a huff. "Look- the future- it's complicated."

"You're dead," Cass said looking a little sick.

Jo looked at him and the pain on his face had her standing. Dean leaned back in his seat with her sudden movement. She stopped herself before actually going to Cass. She wanted to say something. Anything, but she didn't know what to say.

"Sammy too?" Dean asked after clearing his throat.

Jo looked to her father. She wanted to lie. To tell him that uncle Sam was alive and well, but that would just lead to more questions. "I'm so sorry," She said. She wanted to hug them both.

Dean closed his eyes and licked his bottom lip. "So we do die young," He said lightly, trying to hide his feelings.

"But you were happy. You guys have wives and families." She said wanting to make it better.

Dean laughed humorlessly, "We have families?" He asked in a tone suggesting he didn't believe her.

"Yes you guys do. You both had wives who loved you and children who would tackle you the moment you got in the door." Jo laughed as the memories flowed.

"What about Cass?" Dean asked struggling to accept that they had families. It just didn't seem plausible. "You said you know him too. Why didn't you guys call him?"

Again Jo had to pause. "He is the friend that the wendigo has." She said after a minute.

Cass' brows pulled together at this. "How did a wendigo get his hands on me?"

Jo shrugged and shook her head. "I have no idea."

"How do we?" Dean asked. He looked up at her and couldn't help but notice she was look pale. He nodded at her silence. "Well I always knew we would go young." He joked.

The silence that filled the room was unsettling. Jo sat back down and Cass started to pace about the room. She sucked in her bottom lip, running her tongue along it.

"Maybe I will go to sleep," She said, breaking the silence. She couldn't stand to sit here and just watch her father be sad. She wished she hadn't told him the truth.

"Yeah, get some sleep. Tomorrow we will figure out how to get you home and get Sam back here." Dean said, as he stood.

Jo left the room quickly. She went to the room she had always stayed in when they were here. At least some things didn't change.

She sat on her bed, resting her face in her hands. At least she felt safe here. This place had always been the safe haven. She remembered a few times when the whole family came here when something worried her dad and uncle Sam. But most of all this is where she found peace after their deaths.

* * *

**A little under five years ago**

"It has almost been a month and you are not worried? What is the matter with you?" Jade said to Emma in disbelief. She was referring to Jo's trip to find her father and uncle Sam. They both stood in the living room of Emma's home, once again fighting over calling the cops.

"Jade you are over reacting. I promise you she is fine. Jessica had been getting updates on how she is doing." Emma said calmly. She couldn't blame Jade for being so worried. Jade hadn't been brought up in the life the way she had been. Jade hardly even understood the life. Her sister Abby had found the life in her early twenties. That was how they had met.

Jade shook her head and laughed bitterly. "You know what the problem with you is? You think that hunters are unstoppable. She is a sixteen year old kid and you allowed her to go out on her own, looking for two men who are most very likely dead."

It was Emma's turn to laugh. "First of all, I lost my husband and a wonderful friend. You don't have to tell me that hunters aren't unstoppable. I am not stupid. Second, you don't let any Winchester do anything. Once they have made up their minds there is no stopping them." She paused a moment. "Joanna may be sixteen, but I know a hunter when I see one and let me tell you, that girl is talented."

"I'm taking them Emma," Jade said making Emma's blood run cold. "It's in the will. If anything were to happen to the two of them and Sam, Joanna and Johnathan were to be in my care. I wasn't going to enforce it, but I can't let this happen. Those children need rules and guidance."

"These children have rules and guidance. These children have been through enough. You live four hours away, Jade, don't do this." Emma begged. "Please, you need to understand that-,"

"What I understand is a sixteen year old is on her own doing god knows what and you are sitting here, refusing to call the police. What about John? What if he decided he needed some closure? Would you let him run off too?"

"John is nine, of course not." Emma pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look I know that you can't understand this, but hunting is in her blood."

"Yeah I know all that. It was in my sister's blood too. I still can't have this. I am taking them. End of story."

The front door opened, stopping their conversation. Cass walked in followed by Jo. Emma exhaled, letting go of the worry she didn't even realize she felt. "Joanna," She said going to her niece and holding her close.

"Jo!" Jessica exclaimed at the top of the stairs. She went down them taking them two at a time. The moment she reached the bottom Emma moved away allowing Jess a clear shot at Jo. Jess hugged Jo so tight Jo was sure she would break something.

"Air, I need air." Jo Joked after a minute of hugging.

"Are you okay? Did you find anything?" Jess asked letting her go but taking her hands.

"Yes and no," Jo replied squeezing Jess'' hand slightly telling her there was more to tell in privet. "How's John? He doing okay?"

"Yeah, I mean as good as expected." Emma replied. Jo could tell by her tone she was not at all happy with her.

"You have made a big mess of things young lady," Jade said interrupting.

Jo didn't know what to say. She hadn't noticed aunt Jade. "What are you doing here?" She asked knowing it was a little rude.

"I have been worried sick. You leave without telling anyone. You have been gone for almost a month. You don't bother to tell anyone where you have gone." Jade paused a moment. "You are in big trouble." Was all she said before leaving the room, Giving Cass a nasty look as she went.

"I will get going. I can see you have a lot to talk about." Cass said.

"Thank you for bringing her home safely." Emma said giving him a smile.

"Thanks for everything," Jo said, also giving him a smile. Cass smiled back at her before disappearing.

Jo looked back at aunt Emma who looked sick. "Aunt Emma?"

Emma looked at Jo and Jess. She knew she needed to tell them. This was not going to go down well. "Girls, we need to talk."

* * *

Two days later The Impala was being packed with John's and Jo's things. Jo wanted to fight this and make it hard but John was already having a hard time with this and since all of this was her fault in the first place she needed to just be a good girl and go with it.

"Let's get going," Aunt Jade said going to her car. Even though Jo was taking the Impala, aunt Jade insisted on Jo following behind her.

Jo waited as John said his tearful goodbyes and climbed into aunt Jade's car. Aunt Jade looked at Jo impatiently but she did not care.

"You be good you hear me," She said picking up Mary and giving her a tight hug. Mary hugged her back. Told her she loved her before going into the house with tears on her little cheeks.

Jo watched her go before hugging her aunt Emma. "I am so sorry," She said in aunt Emma's ear. "I didn't mean for this."

Emma held her close. "I know sweetie. I know." Emma went to pull away but Jo held her closer. "It wasn't a wendigo they were going after. I am unsure what it was, but it wasn't a wendigo." Jo said before pulling away. Emma looked at her with confused eyes.

Jo stood in front of Jess for a moment before hugging her close. "I don't want this," Jess said in Jo's ear. This made Jo hold her closer. They had never lived more than ten minutes apart in their entire lives.

"I don't want this either." Jo replied. She could feel Jess' tears on her cheek, which made her tear up.

"Don't go," Jess begged. "Make a scene. Stay."

"I can't. This is my fault. I can't let John go alone."

"We need to beat traffic girls." Jade said a little impatient.

"You are taking these children away from all they know. Stop being a bitch for one minute and let them say goodbye!" Emma snapped at Jade.

"No, it's okay," Jo said pulling away from Jess, who was not letting go easily. "I love you guys," Jo said before going to her car. She got in and watched as Jade did the same. As she watched she felt more hate for that woman then she thought she could ever feel toward another human.

She followed suit as Jade started her car and began to drive away. Jo followed.

"No," Jess said out loud as Jo began to drive away. "No!" She yelled this time and ran after the Impala. She knew it was a childish thing to do, but this wasn't right and it wasn't fair. "Jo!" She called out.

Jo looked into her review mirror and saw that Jess was running after her. Every fiber in her being told her to not go. To refuse to leave. But she had to stay with John. To protect him and make this time as easy as she could. The hardest thing she had ever had to do up to that point was drive away, knowing that her best friend, her cousin, hell more like sister, was chasing behind her with a heavy heart. Jo wiped at a tear and cursed on Jade's name.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave review! Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All credit goes to the amazing writers and producers of** **the show. **

Chapter eight

Year 2040

"Well your portal worked, but not the way you would have wanted it to." Gabriel said as he walked up to Cass. Cass looked up at Gabriel with with a questioning look.

Cass looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. He had thought it worked exactly the way he needed it to.

"Well Jo is in the past but Jess isn't. Instead Sam is here in the future." Gabriel said, taking a seat as he did so.

"Damn," Cass said with a sigh. He looked down at the book he was reading. He needed the girls safely out-of-the-way.

"Cass what the hell is going on anyway? Why do you need them out-of-the-way?" Gabriel asked.

Cass didn't answer right away. He wasn't sure if Gabriel would understand. Perhaps maybe he would. Cass just didn't know. "Crowley." Cass said.

It was Gabriel's turn to be confused. "Isn't he dead? Or human or something."

"No, he isn't dead or human. He has been in hell and giving me updates. Things have been brewing down there for six years." Cass closed the book he was reading. "Sam and Dean lied all those years ago. They didn't even let me in on their plans. They had seen signs of a demon they had long ago killed. One that had started them on this path as hunters. Azazel."

"That guy?" Gabriel said clearly in surprise. "How is that possible?"

"Well you have come back from the dead. I have come back from the dead. At this point I am not sure anything is impossible." Cass said. He sat slightly on the table.

"What does this have to do with the girls? And why would Crowley care?" Gabriel asked.

"Azazel wants to free Lucifer again. Apparently there was a reason demons were staying out of sight. Sam and Dean must have been thought to be the key, but Crowley said that there is talk that the girls are the key."

"Great, the devil business again." Gabriel said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah only this time Michael will return too." Cass said.

"So what? They want to have their epic fight?" Gabriel said.

"No, they want to take over heaven. Then hell. There has been talk of purgatory. They want to tear it all down." Cass shook his head. I need to get Jessica to safety."

"Yeah only problem with that plan is she thinks you are still in trouble. You walk in there she will ask twenty-one questions." Gabriel said. "Some might not be so easy to answer."

Cass knew he was right. He closed his eyes and thought. At least he is half way there. Jo was safe. Without the two of them, raising Lucifer and Michael cannot be done. Azazel will eventually find Jess though, if he doesn't get her to safety. Not to mention he was not sure how to keep Mary and John safe as well. They were temporarily safe. He had cloaked them with magic he learned from a witch. However if something happened to him, or the moment they turn eighteen, the cloak would be gone. It only worked in minors.

"I have to get Jess to Safety," Cass said walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Gabriel asked.

"It's time I confide in Emma," Cass said sounding as unsure as he felt.

"Yeah, cause that will end well." Gabriel said thinking of Emma.

"She is Jessica's mother. Perhaps I should have told her sooner." Cass said before disappearing.

* * *

"What!" Emma shouted, then lowered her voice. "What the hell do you mean he is back?"

Cass explained it all to her. What Azazel was planning. What the guys must have seen and that's why they had left so suddenly. Emma sat quietly , not sure she could even speak.

"So you want to send them to the past until what?" Emma asked. She looked over Cass' shoulder to a photo of herself and Sam. Her heart longed for him.

"Jo is already there. Somehow things got messed up and," Cass paused. He knew how she might react to knowing past Sam was here.

"And what?" Emma prompted.

"And past Sam was brought here." Cass said. Her face said it all.

She closed her eyes has her heart hammered in her chest. Sam. Was all her mind could think. She wanted to see him. Wanted to hug him and tell him that she loved him. Yet she knew she couldn't. They hadn't met in his time yet.

"I will call her. Make it so she tells me the gist of what is going on. What does she need to do?" Emma asked Cass.

"She needs to go back to the Cave. The portal is still open there. All she needs to do is find it." Cass replied.

"Why can't Gabriel tell her this?" Emma asked. "He was already asked for help."

"Because he doesn't know that the portal is still open, and he can't know." Cass said. Emma looked at him confused. "We don't have the easiest past with Gabriel. I can't take chances. Not with the girls."

"You're worried for her even though she is in the past." Emma said to him. He looked away from her. "Cass I know." She said. He looked back at her. "If past Sam is here then chances are she ran into past Dean. Which makes her about as safe as one can get." Emma assured him. "Now I have a phone call to make."

* * *

Jess stood to pull her ringing phone from her pocket. She cursed when she saw that it was her mom. She wanted to ignore it but knew that her mom would worry if she did. So she answered it and put it to her ear. "Hey mom." She said unable to stop herself from looking over at Sam.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" Emma asked.

"I'm good." Jess replied.

"I have been trying to get ahold of Jo. It's about John." Emma said.

"Oh," Jess said. "Well she isn't around." Jess said deciding to go with the truth.

"Really? Have you two gotten into a fight?" Emma asked.

"No, not exactly." Jess looked at Sam again. "Okay, so say you were on a hunt hypothetically, and you without knowing it went through some kind of portal that took you to the past. What do you do to get back to the future? Hypothetically."

"Well I would go back the where the portal was and try to get back through it." Emma replied.

'Hmm,' Jess thought. "Well Jo will be home later. I need to go. Love you Bye!" Jess said rushing her mom off the phone and pressed end before hearing her mom's response.

"Okay so mom suggested that we try to go find the portal and go through it." Jess said to Sam. She noted that she had said it to him like he knew how she and her mom were.

"What if it doesn't take me back to 2016 and instead takes me somewhere else? And what do you mean we?" Sam wanted to know.

"Well we just have to have faith on the first. And as far as the latter goes, Jo is back in the past. I intend to go with you to bring her back." Jess responded. "I need to change, but I will be ready to leave here in an hour."

"Do you happen to have a ride?" Sam asked her before she got too far. He thought about the car they stole just to get here. He had reported it so it got back to its owner.

Jess thought it over. The Impala was in the garage, but it still had some more work to be done on it. A week ago they got into a car accident, smashing the front end of the car. Luckily no one was hurt. Well, besides the Impala, which Jo was still pissed about.

There was a motorcycle in there, but it was only a one seater. "I can get one to rent." Jess suggested. She knew there was a blue two door car, but if he saw the Impala it might raise more questions and there were already some questions he has asked that she managed not to answer.

**I hope you all are enjoying this story. Please leave review! Thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All credit goes to the amazing writers and producers of the show.**

Chapter Nine

**A little less than five years ago.**

"I do not have a whole lot of rules." Aunt Jade said has Jo and John walked into her huge home. The place felt like a museum. It had high ceilings and wooden floors with fancy fringed rugs. The living room held Victorian style furniture and décor in deep reds and golds. Her dining room held an oak dining table with oak chairs. The thing looked like it was built for gods. The chandelier above the table was huge and the crystal pieces made light bounce off in all directions. The kitchen was huge as well. It was full of sleek black appliances and had cabinets and counters to match. There was also a room that had some fancy name. It held a piano and places for people to lounge on, with tables for drinks. Or at least that was what she had always assumed. The bathroom was big as well with gold accents everywhere. It was a bathroom that made you feel like you were in some grand hotel that the stars stay in. This was the extent that she knew of the house. She and John hadn't spent much time here, which was fine by her since the place made her uneasy, but it also meant they had never been up the grand staircase where aunt Jade was now leading them as she spoke.

"Rule one is everyone is to be up by six. You must keep your rooms clean and beds made. We don't live in a barn. You are to attend school every day unless you are extremely sick. If there is no fever you go to school." Jo and John looked at each other. They were shown where the upstairs bathroom was. They stopped at a door next to it.

Aunt Jade opened the door. "John this is your room." She said, as he and Jo went in and looked around. "You are to come home every day after school unless you have permission from me beforehand. You are not to leave without asking." She said looking directly at Jo. "I expect you both to clean up after yourselves. I will not come home to a messy house." She waved them to follow her.

They went down the hall a few more steps and across the hall from Johns room. Again aunt Jade opened the door and Jo and John went in. "This is your room Jo." She said. "I work usually from nine to five. However there are days when I will be gone most of the night. The fridge will always have food and every Friday you are allowed to order out, unless I say otherwise. I will always let you know when I will be working late. My room is the door at the end of the hall. You do not go in there. Down this way," She said pointing down the other hall that led off the stairs. "Is a library. You are welcome to read the books, but please be sure to return them." At this point her phone rang and she excused herself and left them to themselves.

"I don't like it here. I feel like I might break something just by looking at it." John said quietly.

"I know what you mean. Was there anything in this house that cost less than a hundred dollars?' She said to herself. "I know John, but we will get used to it and soon it will feel like home." She said keeping her voice light and positive. "And Monday we will start school. You get to meet new people and make new friends."

"But I like my old friends," John said with a groan

Jo hugged him close. "I know. I will miss our old life too. Why don't you go unpack. I will be there in a minute to help you, okay?"

John nodded at her as he lifted his bag from the floor. He gave her a quick look before leaving the room. A look that broke her heart. She would fix this. There wasn't much she could do, she knew, but somehow she would make this right.

Jo looked around her own room and wanted to puke. It was pink. No, she corrected. It was freaking pink! Everything was pink. Well besides the wooden bed frame, the clothes cabinet, the vanity table and the dresser. That stuff was white, but the walls were pink with some kind of white design on it. There were pictures of ballet dancers and ballet shoes with white frames. The bedding was pink too. At least that she might be able to change.

Her phone buzzed from her pocket. She didn't have to look at it to know it was Jess and it said, _"You there yet? How is it?"_

She took a picture of the bed and sent it to Jess with the text,_ "Its freaking pink! I am in pink hell!"_

_"Oh, It's kind of pretty,"_ Jess responded back, making Jo both roll her eyes and smile.

_"You would…Jess I miss you already. I hate this stupid place and John is so unhappy. I pray he will adjust. This is all my fault."_ Jo said. She did her best not to look around the room.

_"Things will be alright. I miss you too. It's not your fault."_ Jess said back.

Jo sighed before scooting off the bed. She went to John's room, which was much more suited for him then hers was for her. She messed up his hair before grabbing a pile of shirts from the suit case and putting them in a drawer. As always John said "Hey," because she messed with his hair and it was long enough that it would get into his eyes. She mocked him playfully and was more than happy when he smiled. At least some things didn't change.

"What is this?" John asked Jo quietly referring to the sushi aunt Jade put on their plate.

"That is sushi," aunt Jade replied. There is tuna and salmon. She said pointing to the two that had pink things on them. And those are Shrimp and lobster." She waited a beat. "Eat up. It's good."

Jo smiled at John who looked like he was going to be sick. She popped on of the things into her mouth and said, "Mm," John followed her lead and took a bit of one as well. He too choked it down pretending to enjoy it.

"That was gross," John said to Jo as he climbed into bed. She tucked him in and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Yeah, but I will make us eggs in the morning." She said with a smile.

"Tomorrow is Saturday." John said sadly. "We have never had a Saturday breakfast without aunt Emma, Jess and Mary."

"I know. But we can start our own tradition. How about every Saturday we have French toast with chocolate sauce." This made John smile.

"Does she have the stuff for that here?" He asked her with a yawn.

"I will see, and if not I will go get the stuff. I have some money." Jo kissed John's forehead. "Sleep tight okay?"

"Okay. Love you." He said as he turned on his side.

"I love you too." Jo said as she stood.

She left his room and went down stairs where she found aunt Jade. She was in one of the chairs reading something. "I am going to make French toast in the morning." Jo said as she walked into the room.

Aunt Jade looked at Jo over the document she was reading. "I do not have the stuff to make French toast."

"I saw a store ten minutes from here. I can get up early and get the stuff. I have money." Jo said trying not to be annoyed.

"Are you asking for permission or telling?" aunt Jade wanted to know.

Jo wanted to tell her to take her permission and shove it but decided to say, "Asking. Please."

"Yes you may go to the store in the morning." aunt Jade leaned over and took a credit card from her purse. "I will pay for it. You save your money. "

"Thanks." She said then turned to leave, "Night." She added before going up the stairs. She took one last look in to John's room. He looked to be already sleeping. She watched for a few minutes before going to her own room. She wanted to cry. To beg for her father and to be back home with Jess. But she had decided she would not cry. She had done this to herself and she would deal with the fall out. That was that.

She took off the pink comforter, rolling it up in a ball. She then stuffed it in the closet. Out of her bag she pulled out the red plaid printed fleece that she and her dad used to cuddle under when she was a child. She held it close. It was made for a queen sized bed so they had always stayed plenty warm under it. She had loved those winter nights when he would make hot chocolate and tell her to go grab his blanket off his bed. She would sit between her mom and her dad, sipping hot coco while listening to whatever story they decided to tell that night.

Jo inhaled deeply, letting the air back out quickly, as she laid the fleece over the bed. The red of the blanket clashed with the pink of the sheets, but she didn't care. Jo climbed under the blanket after turning off the light. In the darkness she pretended she wasn't here. Instead she was back home with aunt Emma, Mary and Jess.

**Three months later**

Jo turned the lights on in the bat cave and looked around. She must have beat Jess here, which was odd cause Jess was closer to the bunker then she was.

Jo put her bags in the room she always used when she was there and went to the kitchen with a bag of food. Cass stayed here but seeing how he didn't eat, he didn't keep food in the bunker. Not to mention he had no idea she and Jess were even coming.

Jo put the cold food in the fridge and the rest in the pantry. She was so glad to be away from aunt Jade and John was with a friend on a ski trip his family took every Christmas holiday. So now was the best time to get away.

"I didn't know you were coming." Cass said from behind her. Jo Jumped slightly and turned to him.

"Surprise." She said to him with a big smile. She had not seen him for two months due to aunt Jade, who thought it was weird for a grown man to hang out with teenagers, therefore banned him from just popping by unless the family was getting together.

Cass returned the smile. It was odd to go from seeing someone all the time to never seeing that person. He missed her company. "I take it since you are here you and aunt Jade are not getting along well? Chances are she has no clue you are here."

Jo grimaced. "We might have had a fight last night and she might wake up to find me gone." Jo looked at the clock on the coffee maker. "I guess at this point she might have already noticed the empty bed." Jo corrected. Cass gave her a look of disapproval. "You going to make me leave?" She asked fearing he would.

He should make her leave. That would be the responsible thing to do. The moment Jade found she was here, that woman would raise hell. "No I won't make you leave." Cass said. "I bet it is safe to Say Jess will be staying here too?"

"Yeah," Jo said excitedly. She hugged him quickly before leaving the kitchen.

Cass followed her out. "What did you and your aunt fight about?"

"You're not even going to ask if Jess has permission from aunt Emma?" Jo asked.

"No, Jess is not banned from my presence." Cass said with slight anger that surprised Jo. "There is no reason for Jess to lie."

Jo nodded. "True. Aunt Emma knows I am here too." Jo shrugged. "Aunt Jade and I fight about everything. She is annoying and she thinks she is better than everyone else. She tried to pretend that John and I are her children. She doesn't allow talk about monsters, demons or hunting." Jo got more worked up as she spoke. It wasn't until now she realized just how upset she was. "She thinks that hunters are stupid men and woman who should have kept their noses out of that business. She never liked her sister being a hunter and always thought it was the biggest mistake of her life. Well with the exception of marrying my dad anyway." Jo angrily shook her head. "Who the hell does this woman thinks she is?" She practically yelled out. "I can't see how it is even possible that woman is related to my mother."

Cass went to her and rubbed her arm. "I am sorry. If I could make it so you didn't have to stay there I would." He said working hard to keep the anger from his voice. Any woman would have been lucky to marry Dean. He had his issues, but the man had a good heart.

After a few seconds Jo gave Cass a half-smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up."

"That's what I am here for." Cass replied. He turned from her and went to one of the bookshelves. He found the book he was looking for and sat down with it.

Jo watched him. She felt a stirring in her stomach she had never felt before. Something she couldn't quite put a feeling to. Maybe it was because for the first time in three months she felt safe, comfortable.

Aunt Jade didn't allow her and John to visit Jess and them because she was too busy and Jo wasn't allowed to go alone. Apparently she would never live down the month she took to find her dad. As a result of that she celebrated her seventeenth birthday without Jess. It was their first birthday apart and the worst of Jo's life.

"Do you need something?" Cass asked looking over at her. It was then Jo realized that she was still staring. She blinked once then looked away.

"No just got lost in thought." She said. At the moment the bunker door open and after a second Jess was making her way down the stairs.

Jo met her half way. They through their arms over each other and laughed. "I have missed you!" They both said at the same time which caused more laughter. Together they made their way down the rest of the stairs together and at least for the moment all was right again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All credit goes to the amazing writers and producers of the show.**

Chapter Ten

Dean sat on the bed unable to sleep. He was bothered by this whole thing. Why would someone want Jo here in this time and Sam in hers? "God, Sammy," Dean said out loud as he rubbed his face with his hand. More than anything it bothered him that Sam dies young. He could accept the fate for himself, but not for Sammy.

Dean wasn't the only restless person. Jo couldn't sleep either and after giving it a go for another twenty minutes she gave up on the idea. Jo sat up on the edge of the bed for a few minutes before deciding do some reading. There had to be something enjoyable to read on those many men of letters bookshelves. There was in her time.

She made her way to the main room and found Cass sitting at one of the big tables reading something. He looked up at her as she approached. "Hey," she said to him as she wandered over to the bookshelves.

"Hi," Cass said back, watching her. She reminded him of someone, though he didn't know why or who. It was nothing major, just little things here and there.

After a minute of her looking at the books, she pulled something out and took the seat across from him. She gave him a warm smile before opening the book and looking down at it. She could feel his stare and after a minute she looked up. "What?" She asked him.

"Nothing," He said looking like he felt a little uneasy. "You just," He paused as he looked at her more, and then he knew who she looked like. "You said Dean has family. Children?"

Jo nodded," Yeah, why?" She asked unsure where this was going. She closed her book and leaned closer to him out of habit.

"I have thought since the moment I saw you that you seem familiar. You reminded me of someone." He looked at her right in the eyes. "You're Dean's daughter, aren't you."

"What?" Jo said leaning back and waving her hand in dismissal. "No! I am just a friend's daughter."

"No, you're not." Cass said wiping the smile from Jo's face.

She looked away from him as she licked her bottom lip. Crap! Even now she couldn't lie to the man. She took a deep breath in and let it out quickly. "Look, you can't tell him." She said quietly. She took his hand in hers. "Cass please, you can't tell him. Neither of us can handle him knowing. Please."

Cass looked at his hand in hers. "Okay, I won't say anything." He said taking his hand from hers. "But he can handle the truth you know. Might even be a good thing. It makes more sense knowing."

"I can't handle him knowing." She said slowly. "Future you would understand."

"I already said I wouldn't say anything." Cass said after a minute.

Jo looked up at him. "Thank you," She said after clearing her throat. She sighed as she closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"I don't think he is here." Sam said to Jess who was not only looking for the portal but also looking for Cass.

Jess sighed to herself. "It makes no sense. If he was no longer in trouble then he would have answered my calls." She looked up at Sam. "I'm sorry. I am just…You know this whole thing makes no sense." She said to him.

"I know what you mean. You have any clue where you were when you lost her?" Sam asked. He was unsure how they were supposed to find something they couldn't see. Or at least he doesn't remember seeing anything when he went through the portal.

"I wish I did. This whole place looks the same to me. All I know is one second she was a few feet ahead of me and the next she was gone. There was a fork in the cave though. I was unsure which way she went. "

* * *

"Eww!" Jess said after running into her fourth spider web. She hated that crap. Sam's laughter rang throughout the cave. "It isn't funny." Jess said trying to sound serious but she could her the laughter in her tone.

"You are a hunter and yet spiders get to you?" He said with laughter.

"Just because I am a hunter it doesn't mean I am any less a woman. I never really cared for the gross stuff that comes with the life." She laughed as they continued walking. She feels like they had been in the cave for hours and still no portal. "I am the girly girl between me and Jo. She was never bothered by the gross. Hell she can stitch herself up without a thought. Me? No, if I need stitches I have her do it. I guess I am not as hard-core as she is."

"You guys seem really close." Sam said. "Reminds me of Dean and Me."

"Like I have said." Jess said looking at him. It amazed her that after a while her eyes seem to have adjusted to the dim light. "We are."

"But you are not all each other has. I mean your mom called you. Right?" Sam asked, unsure why he really cared. He supposed it was just who he was.

"Yeah, I have my mom and a sister. Jo has a brother, but both her parents are gone." Jess said sadly.

"What happened to her mom?" Sam wanted to know.

"Car crash." Jess said. That was a day she could never forget either. Uncle Dean had been crushed yet relieved that it wasn't hunter related. She remembered that he and Jo had stayed in his room for a week just watching old movies and eating popcorn. It was a rough month for them all.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to bring up bad memories." Sam was silent for a moment. Jess has a sister. Hmmm. Did he know them too? Well he must have. It would make sense. Didn't he have two girls two? That's what she had said. He looked at her and not for the first time she reminded him of himself and a little of Dean.

"So I have been thinking" He said. " I once got to meet my grandfather due to some kind of blood spell. Maybe that is what is going on here.

"Yeah maybe. It would make sense." Jess said not thinking. She was confused by the fact they seemed to be back at the mouth of the cave. There was a small silence in which she realized what Sam had said and what she had responded. "Shit." She said looking at him. She closed her eyes for a moment after taking in his shocked expression.

"So we are blood related." He said after another minute. "You're my oldest daughter aren't you?" Sam asked slowly.

Jess slowly took a deep breath in and let it go just as slow. She held out her hand to him. "I am Jessica Mackenzie Winchester." She said as Sam took her hand. "And I am your daughter." She added with a teary smile.

Sam stood there in shock. He was looking at his daughter. HIS daughter. He was speechless.

"It seems we are back to the beginning." Jess said breaking the silence. She walked out of the cave as she tried to think of something to say. She stopped looking around. Where the hell was their car? She looked over her shoulder to Sam who was also looking around. "Someone stole the damn car!" Jess said.

"Either that, or we found the portal." Sam said giving her a smile.

Jess looked away from him. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you." She said to him. He didn't have to speak for her to know that was what he was wondering. "I mean really. How much should someone know about their future?"

"Yeah," Sam said as he nodded. "I guess you are right." He looked at her and felt bad. He was dead in her time. He left her and his other daughter. He left behind a wife and a niece and nephew. He and Dean really had a family. She wasn't just making it up.

Jess watched as he seemed to be processing all of this. It was a lot to take in. It had to be. "Can I?" She paused unsure she really wanted to ask. Sam looked at her.

"You're my daughter." He said in a broken tone. "I thought you said she was in college?" He said. "I thought you said she was happy."

Jess closed her eyes a moment and liked her lips. "I was in college and I am happy." She said. "I'm sorry."

Sam looked away from her. His daughter was a hunter. His niece was a hunter. Their fears were realized. "Did you really not grow up in the life?" Sam asked needing to know.

"Yes. We knew of the life. That was never a secret. But we were not involved." She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Please don't be upset. I didn't tell you because I was unsure of what it might do. I have a good life. I really do. I didn't lie, I just left out some parts."

Jess felt the tears that had been building flow over and down her cheeks. Jess laughed as she wiped at them. "I'm sorry. It's just that from the moment I ran into you again I have been trying to hide this and I just… Can I hug you?" She asked feeling a little stupid.

Sam laughed. "Yeah you can." He pulled her close and found it oddly comforting.

She hugged him back as tight as she could. "I have missed you so much." She said tearfully. She pulled away sooner than she wanted to but she couldn't hug him forever.

* * *

"Morning." Jo said to Dean as he walked into the kitchen. She was at the stove cooking eggs. "Or should I say good noon." She added before sipping on her coffee. They had both slept in late which was odd but she supposed since they both were up late. She knew that because at five this morning while she was just walking about she heard Dean and Cass talking.

"Morning." Dean grumbled back. He sat at the table and glanced over at the coffee.

Jo grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured him some coffee. "You okay?" She asked him as she handed him his coffee.

"Yep, Just trying to figure out how to get you home and Sam back here." He said.

Jo went back to the eggs. "My company really that awful?" Jo joked.

"Yeah the worst," Dean joked back. He watched as she put eggs on two plates and brought them to the table. "Thanks." He said with a smile. "I'm starved."

"You are always hungry." Jo said as she scooped up some eggs. They ate in silence until Cass showed up.

"You two are finally awake." He said to them. "I am thinking we should go back to the cave. There is a chance that there was a portal and if it is still there then we should be able to get through it." Cass said looking between the two of them.

"Yeah but how will we find them if we get to the other side?" Dean asked with a mouth full.

"They would be at the bat cave." Jo answered.

"You guys have access to the bunker? I thought Sam and I were dead?" Dean said confused.

"Your kids have access and since they do not hunt they let Jess and I use it. You guys wouldn't have minded it at all. Trust me." Jo said.

"I am not sure I do." Dean said giving her his 'give me a reason to trust you face.'

Jo stood and walked over to Cass then stopped and looked back at Dean. "I have not given you a reason not to trust me. I know it is hard for you to trust, but I am on your side Dean. If you can't trust me then at least don't distrust me either."

"Dean you can trust her." Cass said. He looked over at Jo and she shook her head slightly. "Dean she," He had started to say but Jo stopped him by throwing her arms around his neck and planting a kiss right on his lips. She kissed him for a few seconds before pulling away.

Cass felt as shocked as Dean looked. "What was that for?" Cass asked.

"I have always wondered what it would be like to kiss an angel." Jo shrugged. "Just thought it was a good moment." She patted Cass on the shoulder. "Good kisser by the way." She said with a smile.

Dean stood up as well. "Look I don't trust you but I guess I don't distrust you either. You can live with that?" He asked her.

"Yes I can," Jo said taking Dean's plate. "Would you like more?" She asked.

"No I am good." Dean looked to Cass who was still shocked. "You okay man?" Dean asked him.

Cass looked to Dean, "Yeah I am fine." He said after a minute. "What do you say we all get to that cave?"

"I think it would be a bad idea." Jess said from the entrance of the kitchen.

Jo spun around and saw Jess. She was leaning in the door way with her arms folded across her chest and a smile on her face.

"Jess," Jo said excitedly. Jo ran to her and they hugged for a moment.

"You had me worried out of my mind!" Jess said to Jo.

"Yeah well you know me. I can handle things on my own." Jo said as she pulled away. "Did you find him?" Jo asked Jess.

"If you mean Cass then no." Sam replied. Jo looked over Jess' shoulder to him.

"You okay Sam?" Dean asked with worry.

"Yeah I am fine." Sam replied. "Just ended up in the future is all." He added looking at Jess and the girl who was obviously Jo. His niece. Deans daughter. Did Dean know? Sam wondered.

"So future me is still missing?" Cass said mostly to himself.

Jo looked over at him. "We will find you." she said in a comforting tone. "We have to find you." Jo added and looked at Jess when she took her hand.

"How did you guys get here?" Cass asked.

"The portal in the cave. We had to wander around to find it but apparently we did." Jess replied.

"I take it you are Jess?" Dean asked.

"Yep," Jess replied.

"Well now that we know how to get back let's do it." Jo said. "We have saving to do."

"Let us help." Sam offered.

Jo looked at Jess and she could see that Jess had things to tell her. "Um," Jo said while Jess said, "Yeah why not."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Let's go check out this future, Dean said rubbing his hands together."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "We are dead dude," He said to Dean.

"Yeah I know." Dean replied. "So what can be the harm?"

Jess and Jo looked at each other again. "Guys maybe going to the future is not the best idea," Jo said.

Jess looked down with a sigh. "Come on Jo, What can it hurt?"

"A lot Jess." Jo looked over at Cass. "You know how dangerous time travel and be." She said to him.

Dean looked between Jo and Cass. "We are going." Dean said. "Cass is in trouble in your time. We are going to help find him."

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All credit goes to the amazing writers and producers of the show.**

Chapter Eleven

2040

Cass looked around the empty bunker. He waited outside the cave to see if Sam and Jess came back through it but it was safe to say by now that they made it to the past. Sadness filled his chest. He was going to close the portal and he had no clue when he would See Jo again.

With a sigh Cass sat at the table in the study. So many memories. From Sam and Dean to Jess and Jo. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. Sometimes he wished for the days where everything was black and white. He wished for the time when he did his job and never got involved. Still he knew he wouldn't change his past. He would still choose Dean and Sam over the others. He would still find himself sitting here today wondering what would happen next.

He missed Dean and Sam. That was something he lived through every day. So he supposed adding Jess and Jo to that list shouldn't be too hard. Besides it was for their own good. He would rather they be gone over being dead. But still, it will be lonely without them. More specifically Jo.

Cass rubbed his face with his hand. He still couldn't believe that he was in love with her. He never saw it coming and he wasn't sure if he could pin point the moment the feelings started. He did often wonder how Dean would react. Not well he was sure. Hell, when he had first started to fall for her he, himself didn't approve. He did everything he could to stay away, but that didn't work out. He found her on his mind constantly. He found himself in her room at night while she was asleep. She had bad dreams often so he would give her happy ones to replace the bad ones. He often wondered what the bad dreams where about but never wanted to ask.

He does however remember the day he learned that she loved him too. It was a year to the day after the guys disappeared. He was a mess and she was there being her. With a sigh he thought back to that day.

_"Jo!" Jess called out to Jo when she walked in the front door of her aunt Emma's house. The girls hugged each other close. They had not seen each other since they stole two weeks at the bunker. _

_Jo looked over Jess' shoulder at Cass and smiled at him sweetly. He loved her smile. He didn't see it as often as he wished he could. He didn't see her as often as he wished he could. He looked away from her ashamed. He didn't like these feelings he was having for her. They Started about the time she and Jess had stayed two weeks at the bunker. He had spent a lot of time with her and somehow he found himself having feelings for his best friend's daughter. _

_Jo let go of Jess and went to Cass. She hugged him close as well. "I have missed you." She said to him softly. Cass hugged her back. Even if he didn't have theses feeling for her he would have missed her. Jade had banned them from seeing each other. Once she had found Jo at the bunker she flipped. Emma had tried to calm her but nothing anyone said helped. He had tried to tell Jade that the girls where safe there. That he would never allow anyone to hurt them. In return she told him it was gross that he was hanging out with a couple of teens and that she would not have him hanging around Jo. _

_So with the exception of the nights he checked up on her while she was sleeping, he had not seen her. Jo pulled away from him and ran to her aunt Emma. Maybe he was sick. After all she was only seventeen. None of it mattered. He would never act on his feelings for her. Dean would kill him. _

_"Hey sport." Cass said to John giving him a hug. _

_"Hey Cass," John said sadly. It was hard on everyone today. The air in the house was filled with unspoken sadness. _

_"I am going to go." Cass said to them all. There were a few objections and why? But he left anyway. He needed to clear his head. Or at least that is what he told himself. Instead he found himself in a bar getting drunk. He felt like he failed them. He failed the only to people he could truly count on. He missed them terribly. "Another please." He said to the bartender. _

_"Boss or Lover?" The woman asked as she poured him another shot. Cass picked up the glass and stared into it. _

_"Neither." Cass said before taking a sip. He longed to hear Dean's laugh. He missed Sam's smile. He laughed to himself. Hell he missed every damn thing about those boys. And he was in love with Dean's daughter. Cass shook his head then took another sip. He was a mess. _

_Later that night he returned to the house when he was sure they were all sleeping. Of course no one was. Emma was up in her room with Jess. They were both crying. Jess was trying to get Emma to take a sleep aid and Emma was refusing. She told Jess she would be fine it was just the stresses of the day that was keeping her up. _

_John was with little Mary. The two of them were whispering over the movie they were supposed to be going to sleep to. _

_Cass stumbled into the kitchen where he thought he would find Jo but she was not there. He searched the rest of the house and found that she was gone. It was at this moment he realized he came here looking for her company. _

_Cass vanished from the house and found himself back at the Bunker. He stumbled down the steps and into the study. There were papers and books on the table like always. It was the only place that seemed like it would never change. His breath became unsteady as memories flooded him. This was unfair. This whole damn thing. _

_Cass stood in the middle of the room as the anger came. "Why did you leave!" He yelled out loud. "How dare you leave me here!" Cass punched the wall next to him, causing it to crack. "I did everything for you!" he went to the nearest table and knocked all the stuff off it angrily. "I needed you guys! You were my family!" He screamed as he picked up a chair, hurling it across the room. "You sons of Bitches." He cried out, as he punched the table causing it to crack as well. _

_"Cass," Said a soft voice from behind him. Her voice took him by surprise and he fell to his knees. He could hear her go to him and felt her take his face into her hands gently. "It's okay." She said in a soothing tone. She was about to take him in her arms but he stood, walking away from her._

_"Cass," She called to him._

_Cass spun around still so angry, so hurt. "What!" He snapped at her before he could stop himself. She took a small step back and her face held fear. Cass took a deep breath as the guilt mixed in with the anger and hurt. "I thought I was alone." He said still with anger._

_Jo took a few steps toward him. "I thought you might show up here." She looked around to all the mess he made. "I came to make sure you were okay." She laughed without humor. "I guess this answers my question." She said pointing around the room. _

_Cass watched her as she spoke. In so many ways she reminded him of Dean. Her lips, her eyes, her mannerisms. "How long were you standing there?" He asked._

_"Mostly the entire time." She answered softly._

_Cass shook his head. "Please leave." He said as he turned away from her. _

_"I know how you feel. You're angry that they left you. Then you're angry at yourself for being angry with them. Cass you don't have to do it alone." Her voice broke at the end and it had him looking back at her. She was closer than she had been before and it took him by surprise. _

_"You should be with Jess." He said looking down at her. He wanted to hold her close. Maybe too close and so he needed her to go. His feelings for her were not right. He is an angel. She is Dean's daughter. _

_"Jess is at home with aunt Emma who is having a bad day. John has been keeping Mary from being too sad. I was with Jess but all I could think about was you."_

_Cass' brow pulled together. "Why?" He asked. _

_Jo licked her bottom lip and looked down at her feet. She waited a few seconds before looking back at him. "I don't know." She said._

_"Jo," He said then paused. What the hell was he doing? He needed to send her away. Tell her she needed to go home and be where she was supposed to be. Yet here he was, unable to let her leave. Hoping this was going where he felt it was. Could it be? Could she too have formed these feelings?_

_"I think," She said interrupting him. "I don't know how, but I think I may be." She laughed nervously. She sighed and shook her head. She bit her bottom lip and advanced on him quickly. Before he knew it her lips were on his. The kiss was quick... too quick. _

_He wanted to pull her against him and hiss her again but instead he said, "You should go."_

_"But," Jo started to say._

_"This," Cass said pointing between the two of them. "This can't happen. This is wrong. Way wrong. You have to know that."_

_Jo closed her eyes for a moment. "I do." She said looking up at him. "And you know what? I have been telling myself that my feelings for you are wrong. I have been saying it for months. They won't go away." She said shaking her head. _

_"When did this happen?" He asked her not really expecting an answer. _

_"For me? I think it was when you let me go." Jo replied. Cass gave her a confused look. "When I wanted to leave and find my dad. I think that's when it started to change. But it was a few months ago when I ran away from my aunt's house and spent those two weeks at the bunker that I realized just how much I felt for you."_

_"You have to go," Cass said turning from her. "We must never speak of this again." He looked down. "This just can't happen."_

_"But you feel the same right?" Jo asked, trying not to let her feelings be hurt. She knew he was more than right. _

_"It doesn't matter." Cass said still turned away from her. "Please go," He added. There was silence behind him. Then he heard her going up the steps._

_"I'm sorry you are hurting." She said from the top of the stairs. Cass turned and looked up at her. "I wish I could take your pain away."_

_Cass looked down then back up. "You do," He said to her and almost asked her to stay. It was her who made this bearable. "I will stop by tomorrow before you leave for your Aunt Jade's." Jo nodded, then left quickly. The moment the bunker door closed Cass felt so empty he could hardly breathe._

* * *

**2016**

"So don't freak okay." Jess said to Jo after they excused themselves for some privacy.

"You should never start a conversation with that sentence." Jo replied. "What?" she said after getting Jess' 'I am being serious' look

"My dad knows who we are." Jess said slowly, giving Jo a small' don't freak out' smile.

"What! Are you out of your mind?" Jo said loudly.

"Keep your voice down." Jess said in a hushed tone.

"Jess we have no idea what kind of effects that could have on the future. What were you thinking?"

"I didn't tell him on purpose. I slipped." Jess said defensively.

Just then there was a knock on the door and it opened. Sam stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Dean is very suspicious of you too sneaking off." he said to them.

"Well some things never change." Jess said with a smile.

"We should tell him so he can stop freaking." Sam suggested.

"No," Jo said. "No we can't" She looked up at her uncle. "I know you do not know me from Adam but please uncle Sam, you can't tell him." Jo begged.

"I can't keep something like this from him. He deserves to know the truth." Sam argued.

Jo sighed. "Look we have no idea how bad it would be for you guys to know. The less you guys know the better it is for everyone." Jo waited a beat. "Please."

Sam closed his eyes for a moment. What the hell was he doing? "Okay," Sam said putting his hands on her shoulders to calm her. "I won't say a word." He added. He felt wrong for making that promise to her. He knew he should tell Dean what was going on but the effect his niece had on him made him feel... Well it made him feel protective of her. Which was weird because as she said, he didn't know her from Adam.

Jo breathed in a sigh, then left the room. Sam looked at Jess, who smiled at him. "She okay?" He asked her.

"Oh, well that is a story for another day. We should get going." Jess said also walking out of the room, leaving Sam to himself. He chuckled before leaving. He didn't know her at all, but she reminded him a lot of himself.

* * *

"So how are we supposed to know when we have found the portal?" Dean asked everyone. They were all back in the caves.

"Right before I ran into you I remember running into a spider web. Maybe it was the portal." Jo Replied. "I think we should go this way." She said pointing to the left.

"We ran into at least seven spider webs on our way to you." Jess said scrunching up her face. She was not a bug person.

Dean laughed. "I take it you don't care for spiders." He teased. "I thought you were a hunter."

"Leave her alone Dean." Sam Said feeling protective of her.

"Just because I hunt does not mean I care for bugs." Jess said. They walked a few more steps and Jess said "Ew," when they walked through a spider web.

"We just passed through." Cass said. They all gave him questioning looks. "That feeling of walking through a spider web was the portal." He looked at Jo, "Good guess." He said to her. "I can feel it. We are in the future, or present depending on who you are."

"Great," Dean said rubbing his hands together. "Let's go find you." He said giving Cass a smile.

They all laughed and followed Dean from the cave. "I wish I had his enthusiasm." Jess whispered to Jo.

"Well think about it." Jo said. "They haven't had a real job for some time now. I remember how uncle Sam said it made them fidgety." Jo shrugged. "Never said our dads were completely sane." The girls smiled at each other.

"That is so true." Jess agreed. "I am just happy to be with them. I'm going to soak in every moment."

"Me too," Jo said with a smile. "Me too," She thought again to herself.

**I hope you have enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All credit goes to the amazing writers and producers of the show.**

Chapter Twelve

**Three years ago/about a month after Jo's and Jess' eighteenth birthday.**

She stood behind the stage holding her silk robe closed as if her life depended on it. She worked to steady herself as time ticked away. Dusty, the blond beauty, had just entered the stage, meaning she would be on it within less than and hour. There were only two people between her and Dusty.

Jo had to swallow the spit that seemed to be working overtime, filling her mouth like venom. "You can do this," She told herself in a firm tone. She wanted to do this. A few weeks of this and she could get the hell out of here. Besides it wasn't like she was having sex with the guys. She was just showing off what she's got.

Her stomach fluttered. Okay, so when she had first thought this up and was able to get a gig, it didn't seem like such a big deal. However, now that she was minutes away from exposing herself to an unknown number of people, it was definitely not one of her best plans. Still, she had to do this. She needed to get away.

Again she took even breaths, trying to calm her nerves. She was now on next and she had to wipe her sweaty hands on the robe. She was almost calmed until she asked herself the stupidest question someone in her shoes could ask. "What would her father think?"

Jo shook her head trying to rid her mind of the question. It did not matter what he thought. He was...dead. That never got any easier. Admitting that her dad was gone and never coming back. Still she knew what he would say. "You best get your ass off that stage young lady. You are better than this. You are a Winchester, act like one. Come on, Joanna Addison, we will figure this out together."

She smiled while quickly wiping the tear off her face. She could see him clear as day. His strong soothing voice that had always made bad situations seem okay echoed in her head. No, he would not approve of this. He had always wanted better for her. For her brother. Hell for the whole family.

Her stomach felt sick with longing. What wouldn't she give to see her father again? What wouldn't she give to go back and change the last words she had ever said to him? She had been mean, and for what? Some asshat who turned out to be exactly what her father told her he was?

She missed Jess too. Her other half was a month into college. Uncle Sam had always wanted her to go to college. To live a normal life. He knew all of that was near impossible when they were seven and it became apparent to their dads that the hunt was in the their blood. However Jess is fulfilling her father's wish. His dream for her to attend college became her own. At least Jess was happy. That was all that mattered.

"You up in two minutes," The stage manager said, giving her a thumbs up. Jo took a deep breath before dropping her robe to the floor. "You can do this. You can do this." She repeated over and over in her mind.

She heard her name being announced and the crowd cheered for the newest addition of the strip club. The lights went on. The music began. Sammie stepped onto the stage, moving the way she had rehearsed. She hesitated momentarily before reaching between her breast to unsnap her bra.

The moment she felt the bra unsnap was the exact moment. She felt herself being pushed back slightly. Someone was now covering her with a coat. The lights blinded her and the boos of the crowed filled her ears.

"What the hell are you doing?" The familiar voice demanded, making all the blood drain from her face. She was pulled back stage. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly and his face filled her vision. Cass looked pissed.

"What the hell am I doing?" Jo asked pushing away from his grasp. She was secretly happy he stopped her, but there was no way she would let him in on that. "What the hell are you doing? You can't just pop up like that whenever you please!"

Cass looked at her with an expression that made her want to look away in shame, but she stood her ground. He seemed at a loss for words, like he was fighting something internally. Without a word he put his coat on her, making her feel like a child again. "Let's go," He said putting his arm around her to lead her from the building.

"No," She said ducking under his arm to get away. "Cass, I am a grown woman and I do as I please. I don't want to leave. I need this." She said trying to convince herself just as much as she was trying to convince him.

"Oh so you mean to tell me that you were not scared out there? That secretly every fiber in your being wasn't screaming for you to get off that stage? You mean to tell me that you didn't hear your father's voice in your head telling you that you are better than this?" Castiel asked her.

She shook her head as she fought the tears the fled to her eyes. "What makes you think you know me?" she snapped, hating that everything he had just said was true. How did he know this?

Cass placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away a tear that managed to escape her eyes. The moment his hand touched her face she closed her eyes. His touch always made her feel like she would just melt. "Because I know you." He said softly.

She stood there a moment feeling defused. After another moment she felt angry. She didn't want to be okay with this. Yet she could never stay angry at Cass. There was just something about him that made her feel good and safe. "I hate you sometimes. You know that?" She said breaking the silence. "But you seriously can't just do what you did. I am capable of making my own choices."

"Not if your choice is to get naked in front of a bunch of men." Cass said removing his hand from her cheek. He turned away from her so she couldn't see the pain on his face.

"Cass, this choice is not yours. If I want to get naked in front of a bunch of men, I will. If I want to sleep with every man out there I will. This is my choice. This life is mine."

Cass' jaw tensed as she spoke. He turned to her, grabbing her arms. One second they were at the club and the next they were in his motel room. The moment he could, he let her go.

Jo stood there with anger. "Bring me back!" She yelled. She needed the money. She needed to get away from here. "God Castiel. Why can't you just let me do what I need to do?" She asked to his back. He wasn't looking at her, which made her more irritated.

"Because I can't stand the thought of other men looking at you!" He yelled back as he spun around and faced her. She took a step back. He looked livid enough to kill. "I can't stand the thought of some other man touching you!" He said feeling as if he could explode. "I can't." He said calmer now.

Jo stood looking at him with an unsure expression. She knew how he felt about her. Hell he knew that she returned those feelings but they couldn't act on them. They could never be more than what they were now. Two people who could never say 'I love you' to one another because the rules suck. She wanted to say something. Yet she had no clue what she could say. I'm sorry? I wish we could be? I will never be with another man? None of that would help. And that last was untrue. She had to move on.

"Cass, I need the money. I need to get away from here." She said hating the way there was plea in her voice.

"Why do you need to leave? Your family is here. Everyone you love is here." He told her. He couldn't allow her to leave, but he also couldn't make her stay. "Joanna, please don't leave."

"He wants me!" She said frantically. How come he couldn't understand that? "Cass, the demon is after me and me alone. John was almost killed because of me. I am not going to stick around and put them all in danger, when I can leave and take the danger with me." She walked past Cass to the door. She was done with this conversation.

"Where are you going?" Cass asked as she yanked the door open. "Tonight? I am going home. Thanks to you I probably have to come up with money in different way. Thanks." She said before leaving, slamming the door behind her.

Cass stood there unsure what to do. He was so angry he could scream. He hated feeling this way for her. He never wanted to be in love and the feelings were all worsened by the fact that it was Dean's daughter he had fallen for. She was just as stubborn and hard-headed as her father. 'Still,' He thought with a defeated sigh. He was in love with her and it killed him to see her hurt.

Well at least there was one thing he could to. That demon only had a few more days on earth because the moment he found him he was going to kill him. Jo had taken John the day after her eighteenth birthday and the two of them were on a road trip when they ran into the demon. Jo took more than she could chew and found them both in a bad place. Luckily Cass had found them and was able to save John. That was a few days ago. Cass told her that he would take care of the demon, but she was still determined to leave. She wanted John safe and with her planning on hunting, and the demons returning, she could not risk hanging around.

With a sigh Cass disappeared and reappeared in Jess' dorm room. She was sitting on her bed with her math book resting on her knees. "Hello Jess." Cass said causing her to jump.

Her hand went to her chest. "You scared the living crap out of me!"

"We need to talk about Jo." Cass said to her, then told her what had happened the other day along with tonight.

"Jo was going to strip?" Jess asked as she got off her bed. "How come no one told me they were attacked? I didn't even know they were having a road trip." She said hurt. She was away but that didn't mean she didn't care.

"I think no one wanted you to worry. It was all over before it started."

"But John almost died! That is information I would like to have. I guess that is why Jo isn't answering her phone either." Jess said as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry you were not told." Cass looked down. "Jess, I don't know what to do." Cass said defeated. "She wants to leave. She wants to hunt."

Jess looked at Cass suspiciously. Once again she got the feeling that there was something between Cass and Jo that neither of them were admitting to. At first it kind of weirded her out. Now however she was almost rooting for them. Jess put her hand on his shoulder. "You can't stop her." Jess said with a sigh. "She is a Winchester after all." Both of them laughed. "Cass, if you love her you will let her go." She said. She wanted to know if her feelings were right.

Cass looked up at her. "What?" He said trying to sound innocent.

Jess laughed. "I know that you guys have feelings for each other. I'm not blind."

Cass swallowed. "Is your mom blind?" He asked terrified that if anyone ever found out about his feelings they would make him go away.

"I don't think she has noticed. But Jo is my best friend. I have always noticed things other haven't."

Cass shook his head. "I never meant for it to happen."

Jess hugged him. "I know." She said.

Once Cass left Jess felt so alone. She loved being in college and was having a good time, but night was hard for her. Her room mates were never home and so she spent the nights alone. She just really missed everyone.

At least she had her date with Heath to look forward to. She had met him on the first day and the two of them have already been on two dates. He was such a great guy. So far anyway. She had only known him for a little over a month.

Jess sat on her bed and picked up the picture of her father. She missed him so badly. She had once feared that given enough time she would forget him. Well not him, but the way he did things. The sound of his voice. However she has yet to forget anything. She could still hear him singing in the kitchen. She could still hear him reading her favorite book. She can still see him take her mother into his arms and kiss her like it was the last time they would ever kiss. She could still see him and uncle Dean joking around and sometimes even rough housing. A tear escaped her eye. "I miss you so much Daddy."

She laughed to herself. "It's been a while since I have talked to you." She said feeling a little ridiculous. However, she felt like this every time she talked to him. "There is this boy. His name is Heath and I think you would like him. I know I do."

Jess shook her head. "I am so worried for Jo. Do me a favor and you two watch over her." She kissed the picture before putting it back. She closed her math book. She was tired and her mind was too full to do school work anyway. She picked up her phone and texted Jo, "Hey Jo…Look I heard about what you were going to do tonight. If you are going to hunt please be careful if anything happens to you, I will bring you back and then kill you myself. Anyway please text me when you can. I am really missing home and it would be good to hear from you. Love you!"

With that Jess put her phone on the Table next to her bed and laid down. Sleep did not come easy but finally she was able to sleep where, she got to dream of better times.

**I hope you have enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All credit goes to the amazing writers and producers of the show.**

Chapter Thirteen

Cass appeared in the warehouse looking around. He couldn't fight the feeling that something about this was off. "Crowley?" Cass called out. The call echoed through the building. There was no response.

Cass started looking around. When Crowley had first come to him five years ago, Cass' first instinct was not to trust him. However Crowley had only given Cass a warning. Crowley told him that something has been brewing. Hell was falling apart and the demons were all on edge and not fully following him anymore. Though that might have something to do with Crowley's new emotions. The man still ejected himself with human blood.

It was not too long after that when the demons had started to show. More and more every year. Cass wanted to know why the demons stopped in the first place and apparently it was all Crowley. He and they boys apparently developed some kind of bond and he wanted to give them a break. For fifty years the demons were to stay at bay. However that obviously was not happening.

A loud banging had Cass stopping in his tracks. There was a sudden flash of light and a curse escaped Cass' lips. A damn angel's trap. Laughter had him looking up. "And that, my friends, is how you catch an angel." The voice was Crowley's, the face was not.

"Who are you?" Cass asked angrily.

"I am the one who tricked you here." The demon replied in his own voice. "And we are going to have a lot of fun." He added as he pulled out an angel blade with a wicked smile.

* * *

"The place looks the same." Dean Said looking around the bunker.

"So how are we going to go about finding Cass?" Jess asked.

"Can you sense you?" Jo asked Cass unable to keep a straight face.

"No, But since I am me then it might not work anyway." Cass said.

"Okay how did you guys know he was missing in the first place?" Sam asked.

"Jo called and he didn't come. We knew to look at the cave for the wendigo because he said he was looking into it." Jess replied.

"So you call and he doesn't show. Maybe he is busy." Dean said. "I mean he can't always show right when you call."

"If I called him I would say that was true. However Jo called so…" Jess stopped when she realized what she was saying.

Jo sighed and looked at Jess with her 'what the hell' look. "We are close." Jo said with a shrug.

"Right," Dean said in a way that told her he didn't believe her. "how do we even know that all this isn't some kind of trap?"

"What?" Jo said. "No one made you come here. This is not a trap or a trick."

"Then why is it I get the feeling there is something you aren't telling us?" Dean said pointing to Cass, Sam and himself.

"Just because I don't want to tell you my whole life's story doesn't mean I am lying to you." Jo said.

"Look," Sam said cutting in. "Let's concentrate on finding Cass."

"How?" Jo asked. She was worried for him and it was making it hard to think straight.

"Well we know he is not in the caves." Sam said. "And you are sure he is gone and just not answering your call? Dean does have a point with that."

"As far as I know there is no reason he wouldn't come." Jess said.

"What about heaven? In our time heaven is still pretty messed up." past Cass said.

"Heaven is doing well as far as we know." Jo said. "He doesn't talk about it much to be honest." Jo sighed. "He hasn't talked much at all lately now that I think about it." Jo said looking to Jess.

"You know, I think you are right. He was there when I was at my moms and he seemed standoffish." Jess said. "He hasn't said anything to you? Anything out of the norm?" She asked Jo.

"No, the last time I saw him he said something about demons." Jo shook her head in frustration. "I have no clue what he was talking about. He had popped in and popped back out quickly. Didn't help that I was half asleep." Her brow pulled together. "Now that I think back on it, I'm not sure he even knew I was awake. You think he was just checking up on me?"

"You know what? I think I saw him pop into my house at my mom's too." Jess said. "I thought it was just a dream, but maybe it wasn't."

"What the hell is he up too?" Jo wondered out loud.

"I am going to call Heath." Jess said. "If I remember correctly he knows a tracking spell."

"You sure that is a good idea?" Jo asked her eyes darting to Dean and Sam.

"Who is Heath?" Sam asked curiously.

"He is a friend." Jess replied. "And yes I think it's a good idea." She said to Jo. "I will be back."

They all watched her as she left. "Anyone hungry?" Jo asked. "Cass keeps the fridge here stoked just in case anyone stops by." She looked at past Cass with a smile. "This must be weird for you huh?" She asked referring to all this talk about future him.

"Yes." He said. "It is."

Jess found them all in the kitchen. "Heath will be here tomorrow morning. So I guess we should just sit tight till then."

"Cass could be dead by tomorrow!" Jo said worried. She put down the bag of chips she was eating. "I'm not feeling well." She said, because they were all watching her. She stood. "I need to keep my hands busy." She said, before leaving the room.

"She worries a lot." Jess said with a smile. "So, how are you guys holding up?"

"Well I'm not sure I trust you girls. Things do not seem to add up. Why would we give you access to the bunker?" Dean asked still having a hard time with this. "I also think there is more we can do in the meantime."

"Like what?" Sam asked him.

"I don't know. Is there anyone who can help you?" He asked Jess.

"I called the only person I can…" She paused. "There is one other person I can think of but I have never summoned a demon before."

"Who?" Both Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

"Crowley." She responded slowly. She could see them all tense.

"You mean to tell me we haven't ganked that son of a bitch yet?" Dean asked.

"Have you seen him recently?" Jess asked him.

Dean gave her an expression that said 'you got a point'. "Well you are in luck. We have done our share of demon summoning."

* * *

"I don't know if we can trust them." Dean said to Sam as they made their way to the dungeon.

"They haven't given us any reason to distrust them either." Sam said quickly. Somehow he was going to have to talk the girls into telling Dean what was up.

"I don't know there is just something about their story that seems untrue. I feel like they have to come up with the things they say as they go." Dean shook his head. "I don't like it. How do we know they are not the ones who have Cass?"

"They ring true to me." Cass put it. They were now in the dungeon. "Maybe you're being too paranoid." He suggested.

"After all that we have been through can you blame me?" Dean asked. "Why are you two not worried about this?" He asked feeling like there was something he was missing.

"Look why don't we just play this by ear? This must be as weird for them at it is for us." Sam suggested.

"Fine." Dean said after a moment. "But I don't like it."

* * *

"So how is Heath?" Jo asked Jess as they headed to the dungeon. They collected everything needed for the summoning.

"Good. I can't wait to see him tomorrow. It's been so long." Jess said with a smile on her face.

"You guys really should get together more often." Jo said. She knew that Jess was still madly in love with the man. She also knew that he was still madly in love with Jess.

"With our schedule?" Jess said. "We are always busy with one thing or another."

Jo shook her head with a smile. "I think he just freaks you out. I mean loving him does." She clarified.

"I am not in love with him." Jess said as they walked into the dungeon.

"You're not in love with who?" Sam asked.

"No one," Jess replied with a shrug. "Anyway here it is. So how do we do this?" She asked.

"Watch and learn." Dean said as he and Sam took the stuff from the girls and got to work.

"Did it work?" Jo asked after the summoning was done.

"Just give it a moment." Dean replied. He looked at her and for a moment he thought she looked a little like Sam.

"I thought we talked about this Cass, you can…" Crowley stopped mid-sentence as he looked at them all. "Well Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. Winchester and Winchester jumbo size." He said quickly with a smile. "I will be damned. What year are you two from?" He asked them truly wanting to know.

"2016." Sam replied. "A year where you and your minions are MIA." He added.

"Ah well," Crowley said waving it away. He looked at Jo and Jess. "Hello thing one and thing two. Have you ever heard of a cell phone?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you too." She said. "We don't happen to have that particular number." Jess added.

"What were you saying about Cass?" Jo asked.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about." He looked back to the guys. "So now that I am here. What can I do you for? Oh and by the way, Cass has my number."

"Why would Cass have your number?" Jo asked confused. Last she knew Cass was not a huge fan of Crowley and vice versa.

"Nothing to worry you pretty little head over." Cass responded. "Now please get on with it. I am a busy man."

"Hmmm." Dean said. "I expected more anger. You know, like how you used to act when you are summoned." Dean said.

Crowley looked at him. "It has been many years. Things change." He said seriously.

"We were hoping you would know what happened to Cass. Or if not, then we need help finding Cass." Sam said, stopping Dean from saying whatever he was planning on saying next.

"I take it you mean the Cass from today and not the Cass from the past." Crowley said. "Why do you think I would help you find him? Hmm?"

"Because you owe us a favor." Jo cut in. "You owe Cass a favor." There was silence. Crowley eyed Jo and she eyed him right back.

"If something has happened to Cass I have no knowledge of it. I will do what I can to find out about his whereabouts." Crowley looked at Sam and Dean. It was surprisingly good to see the pair of them alive.

"What favor?" Dean asked.

"Oh nothing." Crowley said waving it away. "Just a little deal that was made a long time ago."

"A deal?" Dean looked at Jo and Jess. "You guys made a deal with him?" He asked in disbelief.

"Keep your panties on Squirrel. No one has lost their souls." Crowley said a bit impatiently.

"Okay, well what favor?" He asked again.

"Now is not the time." Jess said. "You can go now, but please do everything you can to find Cass."

"You have my word." Crowley said. He looked to the boys again, before disappearing.

* * *

"Hey." Jess said to Jo who was busy working on the Impala. After the Summoning they had all went their own ways. It was just so odd having their dads and past Cass here. Jo needed time to herself and she also needed to fix baby.

"Hey," Jo said looking around the hood of the Impala to Jess.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am going to bed." Jess said walking to Jo.

"Okay." Jo said looking back at the engine. "I will probably be here a bit longer."

"Jo, you okay?" Jess asked, concern in her voice.

Jo sighed. "I am trying to be." She looked at Jess. "If anything happens to him." Jo blew out air. "I'm not sure I can handle it."

"We are going to get him back." Jess said putting her hand on Jo's shoulder. "I won't let you lose him. I know how much he means to you." With that Jess left Jo to it.

Jo stood there a moment before getting back to work. She was under the car when she heard the door open again. "What are you doing to baby!" She heard Dean's voice eco though the room. It was alarmed to say the least. Jo got out from underneath the car, thinking of an excuse as she went. This lying thing was getting exhausting.

"Take a chill pill." She said with a roll of her eyes, giving her more time to come up with the lie. "Your daughter got into a car accident and she couldn't afford a mechanic so she asked me for help. And before you freak out I know what I am doing."

"No one works on baby except me!" Dean said in a serious tone.

"And me." Jo said. "You taught me." She added hoping it would help.

"I taught you? Why?" Dean asked.

"Because I was interested." Jo said. "Would you like to double check my work? I can tell you what was broken and you can see if I fixed it right."

Dean agreed and she listed everything that got damaged in the crash. Dean was impressed that she had fixed right. "Okay fine." He said. "You are pretty good."

"Thank you," Jo said giving him a smile. God she missed him. She really wished she could tell him that she was sorry and that she loved him. He wouldn't understand of course but still.

"What?" Dean asked breaking her train of thought.

"Hmm?" She said, then shook her head. "Nothing, you just remind me a lot of my dad."

"I do?" He said leaning against the car. "You miss him?" It really wasn't a question.

"Like crazy." She leaned on the car too. "I miss him so much it sometimes hurts." she laughed without humor. "I am the world's worst daughter." She said feeling guilty.

"Why? It's not your fault he's dead." Dean said in the tone he used to use with her when trying to sooth her.

"I'm not sure. I mean it's not like I pulled the trigger or anything but we had a fight before he left, and I sometimes wonder if that made it hard for him to be on top of his game." Tears came to her eyes. "I regret it so much. The last thing I said to him was that I hated him." She looked away from him. "I never got to say goodbye."

There was silence for a moment, then his arms were around her. She hugged him back and let the tears fall. "I'm sorry," She sobbed.

"It's okay." He replied. He felt bad for her and hated to see her cry. For some reason it was reminding him of Sam. Not to mention he has seen those eyes .

She pulled away after a moment, wiping at the tears. "I'm okay." She said.

"I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it. Not any of it." Dean reassured her.

"I hope so." She said with a sniff. "Because I didn't. I loved that man. He was a great father."

"You know what?" Dean said. "You remind me of Sam." He said looking at her closely. "You kind of remind me of me." He added after a second.

Jo laughed. "You must be seeing things." She said. Dean looked like he was about to say something but the door opened and Jess rushed in.

"Crowley has a lead on Cass." She said. "We need to go, he's in trouble."

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All credit goes to the amazing writers and producers of the show.**

**Two and a half years ago (Second Anniversary of the guys deaths)**

Jo closed her eyes as she sat on the motel bed. She thought over the hunt she had just been on. It was awful sometimes what the dead go through. Or more accurately what they went through to get dead.

Her phone beeped from inside her pocket, making her take a deep breath. She didn't need to look at it to know what it would say. It was the reminder she didn't really need reminding of. May first. Two years ago today her father never came home.

Not allowing herself to be taken over with tears she stood and started to get ready for a shower. She emptied her Jacket pockets, putting the things on the bed before throwing the jacket over the rugged chair. Next she pulled the gun from the back of her pants. She unloaded the salt rounds only to replace them with real bullets. In this crappy neighborhood she was better to stay armed. Last but not least she pulled the knife from her boot.

Jo went to the window and looked out. She couldn't see much more than her own reflection due to it being dark

outside. With a sigh she went to the little bathroom, unbuttoning her plaid flannel as she went. In the mirror she could see what she already knew. The flannel was stained with blood. Jo pulled it off and just looked at her reflection. Her white undershirt was obviously ruined as well. She had a cut on her left cheek and her lip was split. There were bruises that were creeping up on her left arm and the cut on the left side of her abdomen was probably pretty bad. At least it seemed to have stopped bleeding.

Her phone went off again with five chimes. Jess' text tone. Again Jo didn't have to look at the phone to know what it was about. Jess was texting to make sure Jo was doing okay. Maybe even saying she would call in the morning to chat. There was also the possibility of her trying to make plans for them to see each other.

Jo finished Undressing, wincing slightly as she pulled the undershirt off her wound. As she suspected the wound was nasty, but nothing she couldn't stitch up herself. She got to work, cleaning it with rubbing alcohol, then stitching it up with her kit. She used whisky to help with the pain. It took her about an hour and by then she was more than ready

for a hot shower.

Her hopes for a hot shower were quickly crushed. The water hardly got warm and the shower head sprayed water in odd directions. At least there was soap and a clean towel, or at least it looked clean. Even in the crappy conditions she

still found herself sitting at the bottom of the tub, shivering as the cold water beat down on her. After an hour or so

she finally decided to get out. She needed sleep. Or maybe she just wanted to have another drink.

As she stepped from the shower her phone went off for the fifth time since the first and she decided she'd better answer it before Jess called Cass as a search party.

Jo picked up her phone and saw she had six missed calls and five text messages. The first said, _"Hey Jo just texting to make sure you are doing alright. I wanted to call earlier but a class ran late then I ended up at the library studying with a friend for an exam. I am tired and going to get some sleep. Anyway I will call in the morning before my noon class. Please call if you need to talk. I don't care the time. Love you!"_

The second text said, _"Jo? You there? Look try not to think on it. Keep yourself busy. Please text me back ASAP."_

The third one almost made Jo smile. _"Joanna Addison Winchester! You better be okay! I swear if anything happens to you I am going to bring your butt back from the dead just so I can kick it!"_ The forth message was just a lot of dots, which Jess did often when Jo took a while to answer.

The fifth text message was all in caps. _"I AM CALLING CASS! YOU ARE FREAKING ME OUT."_

The moment Jo started to reply to Jess' last text Cass appeared in front of her, successfully scaring the living hell out of her. Jo jumped slightly and hissed when her stitches pulled with the movement.

"You're hurt." Cass said, his face holding nothing but concern as he went to her. He held up is hand to heal her and was confused when she pushed it away.

Jo was overly aware she was just wearing a towel. "I don't need you to heal me." Jo say stepping away from him. She didn't like being so close to him. He made her head foggy and her heart go wild.

"Jo," Cass said softly. He fought the urge to hold her close and heal her anyway. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted to beg her to go home and be with her family where she was safest. Instead he said, "Why didn't you answer Jess?"

"I had just gotten in when she texted and I needed to clean my cuts and shower. I don't always need to answer my phone the second it goes off." Jo said defensively. She knew they were just worried, but she was a big girl. She didn't need to be taken care of.

"Please let me heal you." Cass said in a tone that made Jo's heart flutter.

Part of her wanted to let him heal her but she needed the pain. "I don't need to be healed. I need to tell Jess that I'm okay." Jo said looking down at her phone and quickly finishing her reply. "You can go now. I am fine." She said to Cass as she walked over to her bag. She cursed when she remembered that she needed to do laundry. Meaning she was going to have to either sleep in dirty clothes or sleep naked.

"Why don't you let me take you to see the family," Cass suggested. He didn't like how tired she seemed to be.

Jo chewed on the inside of her cheek. She did want to see them. It had been months since she had seen them, but she wasn't ready. She left home for a reason. She had nearly gotten John killed from doing something stupid. Besides, if she were to go home now she would just find herself in a tear fest and she didn't want to think on it. Tomorrow was going to be just another day and that was that.

"No I am fine here." Jo said turning back to him. "But they're good yeah?" She asked. She had talked to John recently, but he was still mad at her for leaving so the conversation was mostly one sided.

"Yeah," Cass said sitting on the bad giving Jo all sort of visions she didn't want. "He is doing well. So are Mary and Emma." Cass picked up an angel blade and fiddled with it mindlessly

Jo's brow pulled together. "Is Jess not doing well?" She asked concerned.

"She misses you Jo. They all do." Cass said in a tone that made Jo feel bad. He was frustrated by the fact that she wouldn't go home and he had every right to be.

"I miss her too." Jo said. She was about to sit on the bed next to him, but stopped when she remembered that she was naked. She sighed as awkward silence filled the room. "Please go." She said after a minute.

Before Cass could answer her a phone went off. It was her phone, the one that Toby used to contact her. He was a hunter she had met on the a hunt a few months back. He stayed in touch with a lot of hunters. Usually he called when there was something that needed taking care of.

Jo went to her jacket on the table and pulled it out. "Hey," She answered.

"Yo Jo," Toby said in his usual high energy tone. "What's up sweet stuff?"

"Me," Jo replied. "Which is good for you cause if I was asleep and you called just to chat at this hour I would be kind of pissed."

"Your all kinds of sweet you know that?" Toby said sarcastically. "Anyway I am calling cause there is a vamp problem near you and I wanted to know if you would take care of it." Jo agreed to do the job and wrote down the details. He was right. The coven was just three hours from her. If she left here now she would be there by sun up. There was a little

more flirting on Toby's part before they hung up.

Jo threw the stuff into her bag. There had to be a twenty-four hour coin

laundry somewhere. She would wash some clothes then get to work.

"You're going now?" Cass asked as she threw her bag over her shoulder. He stood, blocking her way to the door. "You need sleep." He added. " And clothes." He said pointing to the towel.

"I am not tired." Jo said, snatching the blade from him. "And I am going to hit up

a laundry mat." She called over her shoulder.

Jo threw her bag into the back seat of the Impala, then got into the driver seat. She looked over when Cass opened the passenger door and got in. He gave her a smile then looked out the window.

"What are you doing?" Jo asked him as she looked down to be sure her towel was still covering her.

"I am sitting." Cass said still looking away from her.

"I can see that." Jo said slightly irritated and amused. "Why?"

"Because I won't let you spend tomorrow alone. So I go with." Cass said. Now he did look at her and she could tell there was no fighting it. However that didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

"I don't want you to come with me. I do not need you to spend the day with me." She said irritably.

"Whether or not you can see me, I am going to spend the day with you. It's up to you." Cass said to Jo's disbelief. At this point Jo just put the car in drive and left to find a laundry mat.

There was one that wasn't too far away, and since there were a few shady guys there, Jo was actually relieved to have Cass with her. Not that she couldn't handle herself, but it was nice to feel safe.

One of the guys whistled at her, which wasn't a surprise since she was in a towel. Cass on the other hand surprised her when he glared at the guy and said, "Keep your comments and hands to yourself."

"Or what?" The bigger guy of the two said.

"Or you will wish you had." Cass said standing straighter if that was at all possible.

"Cass come on," Jo said grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away from the men. He could no doubt take them but there was no point in letting it go that far.

After the laundry was dry she changed in the bathroom quickly and got back on the road. There was a vamp nest with her name on it.

* * *

"You're going to go in there without back up?" Cass asked her as they stood outside the abandoned warehouse. Jo looked at him over her shoulder. "It's a small nest." She whispered. "Besides you are here aren't you?" She said giving him a smile.

"But if I weren't, you would be going in alone." Cass said worry heavy in his voice.

"Cass, I have been hunting alone for months. I know what I am doing." She stood and held the machete steady in her hands. "I will be back." She said, running to the empty building before Cass could say anymore.

Jo was aware that Cass stayed hidden in the trees, which was a good thing. She couldn't work with him by her side. She would be too worried for him, though that was kind of stupid. Cass could get away from them easily.

She opened the door slowly and closed it quietly behind her. It didn't take long for her to find the nest, though she quickly realized there were a lot more than Toby had said there would be. He said between six and twelve, but it looked more like twenty or thirty.

This would be a suicide mission to continue without back up, though now they had her scent, which meant she didn't have much time. Jo turned to leave, and was taken by surprise to find a Vamp there. She swung into action, taking off its head quickly, but not before it scratched her. Another to add to the collection. Attacking this vampire was a bad thing because the noise of the attack and the smell of her blood woke the others.

Jo ran for the door but was grabbed by a female before she made it. Jo found herself being flung across the room, landing on a pile of wood. She screamed out as her stitches from the night before ripped open and a couple of nails stabbed into her leg.

She watched in horror as the vampires advanced on her. She moved quickly and stumbled a bit when she was back on her feet. The first vamp lunged and Jo swung with all her might. As the head of the first vamp flew a second one attacked. She swung again, missed, then pivoted, turned, swung and got it. A third vamp jumped onto her back, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Cover your eyes!" She heard Cass yell and did as she was told. She could see the blinding light through closed eyes, and in a second all was still.

Jo laid there on the floor too stunned to move. She had never been given false information by Toby before. So what the hell happened?

"You okay?" Cass asked her. He helped her up slowly. "You're bleeding. Let me heal you." He said, then sighed when she pulled away.

"No," She said. It was stupid, but the physical pain helped with the mental pain. "I am fine." She said giving him a smile." Really," She added when Cass gave her a face that told her he didn't believe her. "Come on." She said with a wince. The moment she was past him she added. "I need to patch up. Again."

* * *

Cass sat on the bed impatiently as she was in the bathroom. It was now almost noon and she was over tired, hadn't eaten, and she's bruised and bloodied. This woman, who he couldn't get over, drove him crazy. Why did he have to fall for her? The daughter of the most stubborn man he knew? Hell she was like him in almost every way.

"So I am going to go to California." Jo announced as she walked out of the bathroom. She started to tidy up the already clean room. She was antsy.

"Oh?" Cass said standing. "What for?"

"I don't know. I just want to be on the road and that seems like a good place to go." She said looking around.

Cass watched her with worry. She was not okay. There was something off. She needed sleep. "Why don't we spend the day at that big shopping place you girls like so much?"

Jo looked at him with confusion for a moment then laughed. "You mean the mall?" She asked. Cass nodded at her. "Cass I never really cared for the mall. Besides I have no clue where the nearest one is."

"Then let's do something else." Cass insisted. He didn't want her on the road driving.

Jo sighed. She couldn't say no to him. Not with the way he was looking at her with those puppy dog eyes that were so full of love and worry it was a wonder she didn't unravel right there and say yes to him for the rest of her life. "Fine. We will go to the mall." She said giving him a smile. It was a fake one, but it seemed to do.

The day went by quickly and they actually had fun. Cass all but forced some food down Jo's throat, but besides that the day went well. Now night was here, Cass had finally left and Jo was currently a mess on the bed.

She had thought she was going to make it through the day without that feeling of suffocating though she was getting plenty of air.

Jo jumped off the bed and started to pace. "Keep it together. Keep it together," She said out loud as she ran her hand through her hair. She tried to concentrate on her scrapes and bruises, but that wasn't working. She felt alone. Scared and alone and wishing for Cass.

She sat on the floor between the chair and the bed, allowing the two things make her feel like they were protecting her. She was losing it. Her grip on this whole thing was loosening and quickly, until the tears came with a force of a semi-truck. She gasped for air and felt like she was going to die right there. That was when she felt arms come around her and through the tears she saw Cass.

He helped her up and held her close. Somehow this seemed to make things worse. He was so worried. His face showed all his emotion in a way that made her want to cry even more. "I never got to say goodbye." She sobbed as she pushed away from him.

"I told him I hated him! That is the last thing I said to him! What if it was my fault? What if those words made it hard for him to concentrate and that's why they are dead! Oh god what did I do!" She screeched as she paced around.

"Shh Jo it wasn't your fault." Cass tried to reason, but she grew more hysterical every second. Cass grabbed her and had to fight to keep his grip on her. The moment he could, he put two fingers to her head and she was out. The moment she went limp in his arms he healed her as well. She needed it.

Cass laid her out on the bed and just watched her for a moment. She was so beautiful. With a sigh he threw off his shoes and climbed into the bed next to her. She was not going to wake up alone. Not if he could help it. The moment he was settled next to her, she threw her arm over him and cuddled close. He liked it. A lot. He covered the both of them

up and just let his mind wander, while she got some much needed sleep.

When Jo woke she found herself looking at Cass. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping. 'Could he sleep?' She wondered to herself. It was something she had never thought to ask. She rolled over and placed her hand on his chest and the moment she did is eyes slowly opened revealing those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Morning." He said to her with a smile.

Jo returned it. "Morning." She said. She just watched him watch her for a few minutes before rolling away from him. She rolled out of the bed and stretched as she stood. She eyed Cass when she realized that nothing hurt. She had been hurting for days from one bruise or another. She thought back to last night. She remembered freaking out, then nothing.

"You angeled me." She said, sleep still in her voice.

"I what?" Cass asked with a smile.

"You used your angel magic on me." She clarified. She wanted to be angry with him but at the moment she felt too damn good to be mad. She laughed and shook her head, "You are lucky that I am not in a mood to be angry."

Cass couldn't help but laugh back. It was so good to see that smile. It gave him feeling he couldn't describe. He watched as she went around the bed. She was about to walk past him when he grabbed her, pulling her back into bed. They both laughed as she fell on his lap.

Cass arranged them so she was straddling his lap. Both still had big grins on their faces. Cass put his hand on her cheek as he looked into her eyes. He knew what he wanted. The question was could he allow himself to take it?

Jo looked into Cass' eyes getting lost in them as if they were the ocean. She loved having his hand on her cheek and all she wanted to do was lean in close and kiss him until all she knew was the taste of him. She closed her eyes as his hand stroked her cheek. His hand went from her cheek, slowly down her neck. She shivered as it continued down her arm.

How many times had she imaged this? God she loved his touch. She had been with her fair share of guys, and not one made her feel even close to what Cass made her feel. It was like he woke every fiber in her being. Like his touch turned on all her senses at once. She opened her eyes when his fingers intertwined with hers. Though she knew he was

flawed to her he was perfect.

"What are you thinking?" He asked softly before bringing her hand to his lips. He watched her as he did so with questioning eyes.

Jo licked her bottom lip. How was she supposed to answer that? She had a million things running through her mind. A million feelings running through her. "I am just thinking about how you make me feel." She answered, having to clear her voice in the end.

Cass smiled a beautiful smile. "How do I make you feel?" He asked looking at her intensely. What the hell was he doing?

Jo sighed and looked down. They can't do this. Even just doing this has gone too far. She went to move but his hands caught her wrist before she could. She was seconds from crying. She hated that. She hated that he made her feel things she had put in a box and buried.

"Look at me Jo." Cass whispered. Hesitantly she looked at him and regretted the moment she did. She was captivated by him and now she was sure she couldn't stop this. He let go of her wrist. "I'm sorry." He said looking down. "You are right. We shouldn't do this."

Jo sat on his lap trying to will herself to move. She knew she should. What they were wanting so badly to do was just wrong. Yet this felt so right. Sitting on is lap felt right. Looking into his eyes felt right.

She leaned in and kissed him for the second time ever. For some reason the song Hallelujah popped into her head. She thought she knew how kissing him like this would feel but she was wrong. It made her feel so happy, yet there was a looming sadness. They both knew this could only be a one-time deal. Still the feelings that shot through her were almost too much to take. Cass kissed her back, deepening the kiss. How could it be possible that a kiss could take you to heaven?

With his fingertips he made his way up her arms. For a moment he took her face in his hands. He never thought he could feel this. This…well whatever the word was he never knew it existed. All he knew was her lips were against his. Moving with his lips in a way that made the hair on his arm stand up. His hands left her face and traveled slowly down her back to the bottom of her shirt. His hands hesitated there a moment. He was so nervous it was almost laughable. But damn he wanted this. Hell he needed this. Her. He needed her.

Jo's heart pounded in her chest as he pulled her shirt over her head. The way he looked at her made her feel beautiful. He looked at her like he was looking at riches. She inhaled sharply when he began to kiss her neck. Her head went back and a moan escaped her lips before she could stop it.

As he kissed her neck a moan escaped her lips and that was the most erotic sound he had ever heard. It made his sex throb. He put his arms around her, pulling her closer, if that were at all possible. He undid her bra and she pulled away from him to remove it. He took a moment to take her in before kissing her lips. He was so unsure here and for the

first time his unknowing made him feel slightly dumb. He had the general idea but was unsure how to go about it.

Jo started from his lips and began kissing slowly along his jawline and down his neck. She could tell he was nervous and was surprised that she did not find it funny. If it had been any other man she was sure she would have laughed. She found Cass' nerves surprisingly appealing. As she made her way back to his lips she slowly brought his hand to her

breast.

As she put his hand on her breast Cass was no longer able to make sense of anything, yet everything seemed crystal clear. Her skin was so smooth and she was just perfect. Before he knew it they were both naked and he was over her looking down at her. His sex was ready and as far as he could tell so was hers.

No longer able to take it, Cass put his hips between her legs, making their cores meet. They both gasped as he moved in her until they were both lost in the sweet heat of it all.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All credit goes to the amazing writers and producers of the show.**

Chapter Fifteen

**2040**

Cass' groans echoed throughout the warehouse as the demon caught into his skin once again with the angel blade. "Where are they!" The demon asked. They had been at this all day and the demon was losing his patience.

Cass inhaled sharply. "Go to hell," he spat out.

The demon let out a laugh. "Well that is one place no one wants to be. So you see, you and I are at a crossroads. You see my job is to get you to talk. If I fail," the demon cut into Cass again, "I get a one way ticket back. That does not work for me."

"Well then you're screwed," Cass said with a grin. "They aren't even here anymore."

The demon's grin faded. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, spitting as he spoke.

Cass had to take a few deep breaths before he could speak. "I sent them away," he said with a grin.

The demon looked pissed. With a quick movement he punched Cass in the stomach. "You have no idea what you have done."

* * *

They gathered in the study quickly. Jo all but ran in. "You said you found him?" She asked Crowley the moment she was in front of him.

"Keep it together thing two," he said to her.

Jo grabbed his jacket with anger. "Don't test me right now asshole! Do you know where he is or not!"

"I suggest you get your paws off me," Crowley growled at her.

"Jo," Jess said putting her hand on Jo's shoulder.

Jo took a shaky breath as she let him go. "Sorry," she said, as she did so.

She glanced at past Cass, who was watching her with interest. He looked like he was trying to figure her out.

"He is in a warehouse. These are the coordinates." He handed Dean the paper.

"Why can't you just go help him?" Dean asked.

"Because I am currently unavailable to make appearances," Crowley replied, before disappearing.

"I can get us there quickly," past Cass said, holding his hand out for the paper. Dean gave it to him.

"Can you do this many people at once?" Jess asked. She had never seen him take more than herself and Jo anywhere.

"Yes," he said to her.

"We need to ready ourselves. I need to get my gun," Jo said, walking away. She was so scared for Cass. In her room she went to her drawer and grabbed her gun. Cass had gotten it for her. She had always wondered where and how, but she never asked.

"You okay?" past Cass asked her. She looked over her shoulder at him. He was leaning in her doorway looking awkward. This almost made her laugh.

"I will be once we get you back," Jo said. She walked up to him. "Can I get through?" She asked. He was blocking her way out and she was fighting the urge to hold him close.

"Why is this so important to you?" Cass asked.

Jo smiled. "I grew up with you in my life Cass. Remember I am Dean's daughter. You are important to both me and Jess," she said. At least it wasn't all a lie.

She pushed past him but her grabbed her arm. She looked up at him slightly shocked. "You're lying," he said to her.

"Cass let me go," She said.

Cass looked at her right in the eyes. "your eyes are sad," he said softly. He couldn't explain why he could tell, or why he felt like he had to do something about it.

Jo smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "I'm scared for you Cass. You are more important to me then you could possibly know."

His brow pulled together in confusion. "Why?" He asked.

"We need to go." Jess said interrupting them.

"She is right," Jo said. Cass let go of her. "We need to save you."

* * *

"I know this place!" Jo said as they all hid in the trees.

"You do?" Jess asked her surprised.

"Yeah! Remember the second anniversary of our dads' deaths? The night you freaked out because I didn't respond to your texts, so you sent Cass to be sure I was alright?" Jo said.

"Yeah, you were fine, but then he ended up saving you from that nest of Vamps that was supposed to be small but wasn't. I could still kill Toby for that," Jess said, shaking her head.

"This is the warehouse they were in. I'm sure of it," Jo said, looking at the building.

"You were hunting Vampires alone?" Sam asked worried.

"Yeah, there was a time I did all my hunting alone," Jo said, still looking at the building.

"You do realize how stupid that is right?" Sam went on.

She looked at him now. "Thanks for your concern, but you don't know me. You have no idea about my life. I did what I had to do to keep my world from falling apart." Sam looked down with sadness. "I'm sorry." Jo said feeling bad. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

"No, you're right," Sam said looking up at her. "I shouldn't judge."

"Look, we need to focus on the task at hand," Dean stepped in. "Cass is in there and we have to save him."

"What's our plan of attack?" Jess asked.

"It's not heavily guarded, " Cass said. "In fact, there are only three altogether. Two of them are in the same room while the third is on the other side. Getting in should be easy."

Cass was right about getting in. It was easy and the demons where so focused on Cass that they didn't even notice them enter the room and hide behind a bundle of wood.

Jo's heart felt like it would beat out of her chest with fear as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. She tried to fight the hands that held her back from exposing them all by running to Cass. She had to fight the urge to gasp as she looked away. The demon torturing Cass was currently adding yet another huge cut into Cass' side. His screams seemed to cut through her like a thousand knives.

"Where are they!" The demon yelled again, he back handed Cass as he spoke.

Cass took in a few painful breathes before answering. "I told you," He said pausing to spit out blood from his mouth. "I am never going to tell you."

Another demon entered the warehouse laughing as he did so. This one had long shaggy hair and unlike the one who was doing the torturing, he actually looked like he was evil. "Loyalty is a bitch," he said, as he made his way to Cass and the other demons. "But this is a little deeper than loyalty isn't it?" he said with yet another nasty laugh.

Jess looked at Jo. "They are looking for us," she mouthed. Jo looked behind her to Dean, Sam and Past Cass. She had to swallow as she nodded her agreement. She looked back to present Cass with horror. He was being hurt because of them. Because of her.

"I will always protect my family," Cass said, struggling to keep the pain out of his voice. He looked at the demon in the eyes as he spoke. If he was afraid he was hiding it well.

"How do you think Dean would react if he knew the truth? Huh? How would he react if he knew what…" The long haired demon paused giving yet another nasty grin. "Or more accurately, who you've been doing?"

Jess glanced at Jo again. She knew of their relationship, however the others in their little group were not aware. Jo looked back to Jess. Jess tried to comfort her without words. Something the two had become oddly good at.

Dean and past Cass also exchanged looks. 'Why would it matter to him who Cass was doing? It was a surprise he was "doing" someone though,' Dean thought.

"I bet she is a good lay." The demon went on. "Man I have seen her fight, and if she is as flexible in the sack as she is in a fight." The demon shook his head while saying "Mm-mm. Maybe after I find her I will just take her for myself and see if my theory is correct."

Cass now struggled against the restraints. "If you touch her. If you go anywhere near her. I will end you!" Cass said his nostrils flaring. The anger and fear that pulsed through him now showed.

Dean tapped Jo's shoulder. "We have to save him," he mouthed to her. He was still confused as to why he should care who Cass was doing. Why should it matter to him? And who else are they trying to catch. His brow pulled together. Unless the answer was in front of him. The demons were looking for Jess and Jo. Was it possible that Jo and Cass or maybe Jess and Cass were in a relationship? But still, why would he care. Unless the feeling he got earlier was correct.

Jo nodded as she mouthed. "I know." She turned back to the demons and Cass. Scanning the room as she went. They needed a good plan. Maybe past Cass had enough juice to take them. Though she knew back in his time he was still regaining his strength.

Again the warehouse door opened. "Hans, Noah," the person said from the door. "The boss is here. He wants a word," the guy said. He waited by the door as the demons went over to him. Together all four of them left.

She was moving before she had given herself permission to move. "Cass!" she said as she went to her knees next to him. She went to work on the cuffs on his hands. "What kind of key does this take?" she asked as she pulled a pin from her pocket. She always kept one with her.

Cass' brows pulled together in confusion. "It won't work," he told her after a moment of taking her in. Behind her Jess, Past Sam, Dean and Cass approached in a hurry. How odd it was to see yourself coming toward you.

Dean took the cuff on Cass' other hand and began to pick it as well. Nothing. "I can't pick this lock."

"You guys need to get out of here," Cass said urgently. "If they came back and you are here it will all be for nothing."

"What?" Jo said confused.

"There is no way in hell I would leave you, past, present or future," Dean said, as he pulled out a blade. He tried it of the chains and it didn't do a damn thing.

Sam pulled out a gun and tried shooting at it and still the results where the same.

"We will have to fight them and hope that the key is on them," Jess said. Jo looked over at her and though Jess looked calm Jo could see she was freaking.

Cass took Jo's hand in his. Jo looked at him with sad eyes. "I want you to go," he told her, urgency in his voice.

"No," she said, shaking her head in disbelieve. "I would never leave you Cass. You are out of your mind."

"I need you to be safe!" Cass said in a stern tone.

"And I need you to be safe," Jo countered.

Cass sighed and looked to Dean, who shook his head. "I am with her on this one, man. We are not leaving without you."

"These cuffs and chains have Enochian sigils carved into them. That's why it is impossible for him to get out," past Cass said.

"We still are not leaving you. Or him?" Sam said. This was definitely odd. Two Cass's.

"Jo and Jess shouldn't be here. The demons want them. They are in danger here." Cass said with frustration.

"Maybe you two should go," Sam said, looking at the girls. He knew he would feel a lot better if the two where somewhere safe.

"I am not going anywhere," Jo Said while Jess said, "We know how to fight."

Sam put up is hands in surrender. "Look! I just want you two safe."

"Dean," Cass said in a pleading tone.

Dean looked at Cass and felt sick to his stomach. What if he couldn't save him? 'No don't think like that,' he thought to himself.

"She is your daughter," Cass told him out of desperation. "Jo is your daughter and I need you to protect her. Please, Dean."

Dean looked at Jo, who looked away. She was his. He had been right about his feelings. An odd urge to punch Cass built up but he ignored it.

"Cass, we are not leaving you, end of story," Dean said with in a stern tone. He was not leaving his best friend behind. He looked at Jo who was looking away from him. Why wouldn't she tell him? He looked to Jess who was looking at Sam who had a guilty look on his face.

"Wait, you knew?" Dean asked Sam in disbelief.

"They begged me not to tell you," Sam said with a pleading tone. "I tried to get them to tell you but they wouldn't."

Dean shook his head and looked at past Cass who was also not looking at him. "Did you know too?" He asked angrily.

"I was also asked to not say anything," Cass said still not looking at Dean.

"You have known her fall of ten seconds Cass." Dean snapped.

"Look I get that you're upset, but now is not the time for this. We need to come up with a plan of attack," Jess said, getting everyone's attention.

Outside they could hear the demons approaching quickly. The doors burst open and seven demons came flying in. Everything happened so fast it was all a blur. Everyone took a fighting stance. Dean and Sam stood in front of their daughters. Six demons ran at them while the shaggy haired demon pulled out the angel blade and threw it so fast no one saw it coming. It struck Cass right in the chest.

Jo spun around in horror but when she looked they were no longer in the warehouse, they were in the woods outside it. "No!" She called out and tried to run back in. Dean grabbed at her and caught her wrist. "Let me go!" Jo yelled, as tears slid down her cheeks. "No Cass!" She said still struggling against Dean's hold.

"He is gone!" Dean said to her softly. Jo looked at him. He too had tears on his face.

Jo gasped as she stopped fighting him. "No," She said barley able to get the word out. She shook her head. She made small noises as the truth sank in. As the shock settled over her, numbing her.

Jess went to Jo, hugging her close. "I'm so sorry," She said tearfully.

Jo sobbed and threw her arms around Jessica. "I can't," She said in a broken tone.

Dean looked at Sam who was already looking at him with tears. Dean sniffed and wiped at his own tears. This Cass might have been future Cass but the loss was real and so was the pain. He let him down. He let his daughter down. Dean looked back to Jo. His daughte,r who was in love with Cass. He was not sure he liked that very much.

"We have to go," past Cass said. They all turned to him. They were all in pain but he had just watched himself die.

After a moment of silence Dean spoke up. "He's right," Dean nodded as he spoke. "The demons will be after us."

"But we can't just leave!" Jo said irrationally. "The sons of bitch's just killed Cass!"

"And we will hunt them down for it, but for now we need to regroup. We need to find out what the hell is going on." Dean said calmly.

"No," Jo said stepping away from the group. "I will not leave until they are dead. Cass would-."

"I am pretty sure he would want you to leave," past Cass said, cutting her off. "If he," Cass paused. "If I - love you then I would want you safe. I would be with Dean on this."

Dean went to her and took her hand in his. "Look, I promise you we will avenge him."

Jo shook her head as the tears choked her again. She agreed to go back with them even though she was not happy about it. She felt like her heart had just been ripped from her chest. Her father was gone. Her lover was gone. She felt like everyone she loved would someday die an early death.

She looked over at Jess when she took her hand. There she found the strength to move. Jess was someone she could always count on.

Back at the bunker, Jo left them to go to her room. She closed herself in and collapsed on her bed. This was just not happening. There was no way that this could be real. Jo closed her eyes, where she saw Cass clear as day. "I love you," She heard herself say for the first time ever to him. "I love you so much."

**Thanks for reading. I hope you have enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :)**


End file.
